


Our Kind of Avenger ／ 我輩狂徒

by Sheng



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>東尼替布魯斯設計一連串情緒控制實驗，他得為此承擔後果。<br/>配對：Bruce/Tony/Bruce（科學組）</p><p>「我們遵守規則，但我們不需要總是遵守規則。」<br/>We follow the rules, but we don't do that always.</p><p>*<br/>※ 布魯斯或許是（被扳）彎的，東尼是個雙性戀，性向不重要，反正結果證明他們適合彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

你是否有過這種經驗。

當你在粉刷油漆時，你發現剛開始刷似乎比較費力，一旦你刷的速度加快，牆面也愈好漆，如此加成的效率導致你工作效率的提升，而當你在牆面倏然停下，你突然發覺油漆的黏度上升了，你試圖再次粉刷，從動作停止到開始，你不自覺又多用上幾分力來橫跨過某個門檻。

若你詢問一位物理學家，或一位機械工程師，他會告訴你，這是流變學中一種較為複雜的流體力學，若非得給個專業名詞，我們稱為「觸變」（Thixotropy）。

你試圖詢問一般人對於「觸變」這個字的了解，通常只能得到概括性的描述（諸如藉由字首字尾與複雜的音節來推斷），有些人會給出自我認定的定義，有些人富有好學精神，會先行查過專業資料才試圖解釋；而有些人會乾脆告訴你他不了解，單聽到專有名詞就頭昏。

一個專有名詞，通常會讓常人畏懼三分；它不好親近，但也同時能掃除多數好事者偏頗的自行定義。

那麼，一個常見的單字呢？例如復仇者？

一個不需要特意查明定義，就能在腦海裡自動浮現出某些栩栩如生的影像（那很可能來自好萊塢電影、辦案影集或新聞所報導來自中東世界的異端份子），你未能屏除先入為主的意見，便在腦海裡自行下起定義，尤其當那些先入為主的觀念在大眾眼中已被默許為一般常識。

就如同我們無能去探討何謂偏見，因唯有違反事實的既定印象才能稱為偏見。然當事實不能被考察驗證，偏見的定義自當模糊，甚至不曾存在。

「這是一個主觀視角不同的問題。」科學家會這麼告訴你，即使這位科學家曾暴露在過度劑量的伽瑪射線下，至少他還保有他一半（又一項概括論述）的神智、智商或行為判斷能力。

「或者，這只是一個對於未知的過度臆想，其中包含畏懼與如疾病蔓延的恐慌。」另一個科學家（他也有別的稱號，例如富豪、冷血者或軍武製造商）會將雙手搭在隨意翹起的膝蓋上，以一種「我知道你們總是帶有偏見」的高視角（不是實際上的形容）俯瞰眾人。

然後，那名科學家通常會先就「相對」的論點開始進行解釋，或者試圖指稱對方帶有主觀意見的偏頗，而富豪（同時也是科學家）會直指對方所謂「指稱他人帶有偏見」的論點也是一種偏見。

這樣的爭論經常發生，但為時不久。

通常，科學家總會妥協在富豪（同時也是科學家）論述有利的爭點上，或者更正確的說法是，科學家總會妥協於富豪帶著與生俱來的自信所述的論點上。

你會發現這件事很奇妙，通常成功說服一個人的決定、意見或觀念──隨意你想怎麼稱呼──說話者的自信程度所占的因素遠大於事實本身的合理性。

這就是為什麼領導國家的首長總是政客，而不是科學家。  
我們喜歡自信，自信者讓你能夠相信，或能在潛意識裡說服你相信。

扯遠了。

「其實倒也不太遠。」富豪（他不想和另一名男人的代稱重複，也不想擁有具有負面意義的代稱）跪在地上，你得稱讚他擁有即便含著另一個男人，也能字正腔圓的說話技能。

這是個無與倫比的技能，至少科學家對此深感佩服。

「所以，」科學家輕咳一聲，試圖掩飾當富豪以舌尖翻開某道摺皺時溢出的呻吟，「我認為你的假說違反熱力學第二定律，從一八二零年開始，這個假說已被卡諾引擎證明失敗。」

「卡諾引擎也沒能證明宇宙魔方的正當性。」東尼不以為然地反駁，「從永動機的觀點出發太狹隘了。」

「你打算──」布魯斯忽然毫不體面地倒抽一口氣，他試圖盡速平復自己的氣息，「推翻亂度最大化傾向的可行性？」

東尼舔過唇邊溢出的液體，彷彿突如其來的意外從未打斷他的思路，「我只是指出熱力學觀點可能的悖論。」他狡猾地選擇了一種不過份假定的說詞。

「如果你真的成功提出反證，」布魯斯臉色潮紅，仍力圖鎮定地以衛生紙擦拭著凌亂的下身，「美國專利及商標局或許會重新考慮開放申請專利。」

「我不打算申請專利，布魯斯。」東尼站起身，動了動膝蓋，「成功證明歷史的偏見，不就是我們存在的目的？」

「我以為復仇者的存在，純粹是為了（消極地）保護地球。」

「偏見，」富豪似乎很高興自己也有機會在不繞口令的情況下指稱科學家的謬誤，「你不能以社會大眾的口舌之言定義復仇者的定位。」

「我以為，這是復仇者自己下的定位。」科學家冷靜地指出弗瑞局長當初成立神盾局的用意。

「那是他們，而非我們。」再一次，富豪又狡猾地選擇了一種不過份肯定的說詞，專業的科學家絕不會使用過份肯定的用字。

「我們是？」科學家挑起眉，準備好接受東尼再一次扭曲事實，這是偏見也無妨，東尼不會在意這些小細節。更正，他不會在意在他不打算辯論的題目裡的小細節。

「我們這類的復仇者，」富豪用手在空中拉開了立體投影，讓它以Ｙ軸旋轉了二十七點五度，正好能清楚透視結構最複雜的位置，「是狂徒。」


	2. Chapter 2

一開始，這源於一個交換條件；或者，更正確的說法是，這源於一項賭注。

奧創之亂後，東尼最終在葡萄牙的洛克岬找到了他。  
洛克岬，歐洲的最西邊，立著代表終點的石碑。

「陸地到此為止。」

布魯斯改了戰鬥機的導航設定，讓它最終墜毀在海裡，他知道神盾局不會放棄搜索他，還有娜塔莎。

娜塔莎，一個女人，危險的特工，人稱黑寡婦，她曾經鼓勵他，說要和他一起當怪物，建議他們一逃亡，又在危難當頭推他入深坑。

她是為了世界，當然。

但有些時候，布魯斯忽然厭煩於這樣的轉換。  
他說了他不是每次都能很好地控制，但她與神盾局仍不遺餘力地在危急之時逼出浩克，他們束手無策了嗎？並不見得。

他們想利用他，又自認為不著痕跡地提防他（或者弗瑞局長是刻意讓他看見那些線索來表露他們的無能為力或走投無路——誰知道呢），他在受招募的同時忽然明白於神盾局而言，浩克的威脅比洛基和索爾還大，那個強化玻璃的籠子關不了索爾，更不可能關住他。

吻的熱度還在唇邊。  
布魯斯從海面上看見他扭曲的臉。

他將頭埋入海裡，冷涼的海水灌入鼻腔與耳道，他的體溫一向偏高，浩克的體溫更高，而哼著搖籃曲搭上他腕側的指尖總是涼薄，帶著一點試探一點畏懼，如雪如冰。

他將臉埋在海水裡，想著如果讓自己不吃不喝直到脫水，再一口飲下大海的碎末，體內的怪物會不會如同吐出子彈般把海水乾嘔出來？

就如鎮日推著巨石的薛西弗斯贖著毫無止盡的孽，布魯斯想，他何時也成了傷春悲秋的詩人？不，真要死，仍然有辦法，但死的人不能只是布魯斯·班納。

他嗆了一口水。

因為他克制不住呼吸的慾望，克制不住求生的慾望，像他此刻咳得胸疼ㄧ般，他不能阻止自主反應，不能拒絕本能。

 

布魯斯沒能隱居太久，總有人會來找他，總有人會找著他。

當他回到岩壁凹進的洞穴裡，全美州排行前十名的富豪瀟灑地手插口袋，右手摘下墨鏡，笑地剛從地中海渡假回來，回程路過老友家打招呼。

「嗨，布魯斯，你的假期過得如何？」

「東尼。」布魯斯簡單地問好。

史塔克能設計隱閉裝置，自然也能調出他飛行的軌跡，加上一點點的推理，猜到他在哪並非難事。

「讓我看看，石頭做的椅子，是設計美觀還是真的耐用？」鋼鐵鉅子用裝著機械的手臂撫摸那堪稱平坦的岩石，忽然指節突出用力下擊，敲碎了岩石突起物。

「噢，抱歉，」東尼毫無歉意地說，「讓我賠償你新的。」

布魯斯尚未反應過來，史塔克企業的現任擁有者已走過科學家身側，東尼環伺四週，「相信我，布魯斯，你的桌子不能只看設計。」

他走了過去，同樣一擊，作爲替代桌子的岩石瞬間粉碎。

布魯斯才往前踏出一步，東尼再度轉身，「這個真的不耐用，還有這個也是，噢這種刀面在刮掉你的鬍子之前會先割斷你的喉嚨，太不安全了。」

很快，石穴內布魯斯搜集來的替代傢具與日常用品都被碎得乾乾淨淨（事實上，也只有一桌一椅、破碎的鏡面、鋒利的石片、一段電線、一條麻繩，和一個勉強可說平坦的地面），只留下滿地的沙。

富豪似乎真的滿意了，他轉過身來，面向布魯斯微笑，「現在，你想換個工作環境嗎？」

簡直如從天而降的海格利斯，布魯斯並不知道自己或許也有做詩人的天份，但這隱諭浮於腦海後，就亦步亦趨地跟隨他，直到東尼以石塊的結局做為終結。

「不。」他平靜地說。

「抱歉，我沒聽清楚，」東尼掏了掏耳朵，「我最近為了回收薇若妮卡的殘骸而超時工作，她有些零件無法再維修。」

薇若妮卡，在布魯斯被控神智時曾短暫阻止過他，卻沒有作用。  
既然如此，布魯斯就更不能走了，「東尼，我說──」

「等等，」鋼鐵鉅子抬手制止科學家的發言，「我認為你會說出我想要的答案。」

「你得先說服我。」科學家壓下音量，如蟄伏的猛獸低聲威嚇。

「這是一種主觀意識，布魯斯，」東尼脫下了他的機械手臂，「這樣吧，我們各退一步。你提出一個觀點，我證明它的不可信，如果我成功了，你得跟我走。」

布魯斯雙手環胸，評估東尼話裡的可行性。

論思辨，東尼再如何舌粲蓮花，也不能違背邏輯；論科學，他們各有專精，但主控權在他的手上，怎麼算，似乎都是他的贏面大。

布魯斯見識過東尼的執著，他知道不讓東尼死心就此離開，布魯斯的日子絕不會清淨。

「好。」布魯斯說。

「那麼，」富豪勾起唇角，「布魯斯，你認為你是同性戀嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

「布魯斯，你認為你是同性戀嗎？」

「什麼？」布魯斯愣了一下，反射性地回答，「當然不是。」

話一出口，便知該糟。

冷涼的海風拂過科學家微捲的黑髮，他橫抱手臂，試圖劃開與富豪之間的沉默，試圖想挽救他過分篤定的說詞。

大部分的科學家會有個通病，或者該說，這是潛移默化的習慣。

他們不說「絕對」、「肯定」、「百分之百」的正面說詞，取而代之的是「大部分是」、「可推測為」、「可預期的」類似這類保守，但實際上概率已幾乎能被稱為完全的用字。

總歸是幾乎，畢竟一旦涉及絕對肯定，那麼只要一絲細微末節的偏差，便足以讓人質疑你的研究結果與成就。

但東尼問的不是科學，不是理論，而是一種主觀意識。一般人通常在被詢問是否為同性戀者，也多半只有「是」與「不是」兩種極端回答，而不會特意說成「我猜測不是」、「大部分不是」或「我預期自己不是」。

布魯斯在核物理的研究專精可說是出類拔萃，但在人情世故和心眼上，仍差了東尼一截。

他盯著富豪，等待對方出招。

雖然布魯斯用了絕對肯定的用字，但是與不是畢竟只有自己說了算，駁倒主觀意識實在太困難，只要他堅守自己的觀點，這局面對他而言仍然有利。

「我們該下個定義，」東尼往前一步，「用金賽量表決定，如何？」

但凡提出一個理論，總要將所有使用的名詞符號定義清楚，作為溝通平台上的平等認知，是以東尼的提議並無不妥。

而在決定一個人的性傾向上，正好有一種理論可以被套用，那即為金賽量表。

金賽量表是美國性學專家阿爾弗雷德·金賽博士制定的一個尺度，嘗試用○至六代表人的性取向定位。○為完全的異性戀，六為完全的同性戀。

照布魯斯的回答，他的答案顯然落在○。  
忽然之間，這局面倏然傾斜。

 

如果按照兩個人先前的賭注，只要東尼證明布魯斯不是完全的異性戀，亦即只要違背金賽量表上數字○所代表的描述，布魯斯就算輸。

於是，嚴謹的科學家提出異議。  
「這量表有爭議。」

「你有更好的提議嗎，布魯斯？」富豪似乎毫不意外，轉而說道，「我們不談別的，就從性開始。」

金賽量表一，主要為異性戀，偶爾擁有同性情慾。

「我看了你的身體讀值，當生氣、危急、興奮、壓力過大時的情緒波動，都可能會造成大傢伙的出現。順帶一提，他可比你好溝通。」

「浩克，你和他溝通？」科學家懷疑的目光掃過富豪輕鬆的臉容，「東尼，你想做什麼？」

「我前來釐清你的疑慮，布魯斯。」富豪自信滿滿地宣告，「你怕你不能控制自己，但躲在這裡沒有用處，相信我，史塔克大廈能應付的緊急情況層級比這裡高得太多。」

「不管我在哪裡，」科學家平靜地回答，「都沒有差別。」

「不，」東尼堅決否定對方的說詞，身為一個企業決策者，東尼在說服他人與用字上會顯得更加強勢而絕對，「薇若妮卡是成功的，瓦干達的豆腐渣地面承受不了大傢伙的體重完全不是你的錯，布魯斯。」

 

「我們只需要微調一些，如果你堅持非得使用她來維持你自己。」

「這和性毫無關係。」

「我調了報告，布魯斯。」東尼的表情忽然顯得嚴肅，「情緒激動的狀態，也包含了性渴望，對吧？」

布魯斯移開視線，記憶中冷涼的手指觸上胸膛的熱度彷彿能透出血管，「那不關你的事。」

「克制怒氣難以衡量你是否能真的控制自己，」東尼從口袋掏出手帕擦拭自己的右手，「如果在高潮也能克制你自己激動的情緒，我就相信你有足夠的理由待在這裡。」

布魯斯謹慎地退了一步，「我不認為這裡適合這個測驗。」

「我們有一個賭注，記得嗎？」東尼露出微笑，「不是同性戀，意指不會對同性產生情欲，既然如此，你怕什麼？」

這完全不是同一個水平面的問題。

布魯斯皺著眉，打算釐清東尼的論點。  
第一，他證明布魯斯的觀點是錯的（這論點是，布魯斯是絕對的異性戀），那麼布魯斯就會隨他離開；第二，布魯斯證明自己在高潮中能不變身，那麼東尼就會離開。

所以，為了讓問題簡單化，東尼將兩個論點合起來，只要布魯斯產生情慾，就代表他不是純粹的異性戀，在這賭注之中就算輸了，即便他在高潮中能維持自己（但他不肯定自己真能做到），回歸第一個賭注，他對同性產生情欲，仍然算輸。

這聽起來似乎很合理。如果布魯斯不配合，等於破壞賭約，那麼東尼不戰自勝，布魯斯仍然得離開。

唯一的解套是，他能在東尼打算做任何事的情況之下控制他自己不勃起，而身為一個科學家，布魯斯不認為產生情慾和性向有那麼直接的關連。

事實上，布魯斯並沒有想過自己能不能對男人硬起來，他根本沒把東尼當作那種對象，但他不認為自己真的能很好地控制，男人的生理反應正如吞嚥反射，不能證明什麼。

但問題是，在他同意了定義與觀點後（他什麼時候同意的？），自然反射並不能作為論點成立與否的關鍵。

 

這是個局，在東尼的主導之下，他用了兩種說法讓布魯斯卡在這場局裡，而東尼打算的證明方法，布魯斯並不想知道。

但是──

「你可以用別的方法證明我的觀點是錯的，不一定是性。」

科學家謹慎地反駁，「我也不記得我同意了金賽量表的定義。」

東尼取巧地合併兩個觀點，意圖讓第二個賭注導向第一個賭注的實驗方法，這是一種偷換詞面的概念，一旦布魯斯同意他這麼測試，那麼第二個賭注毫無意義，因為第二個賭注的前提在於第一個賭注已經成立。

事實上，布魯斯不需要同意第二個賭注，也不需要同意這一種驗證，一旦跳脫性，這種主觀意識的辯駁就顯得空泛而難以驗證。

「你沒同意嗎？」東尼驚訝地反問，但就布魯斯的認知，東尼不過在掩飾自己的意圖。

「說實話，東尼，你為什麼來？」

布魯斯完全不相信東尼來這裡僅僅只是打算給他一個口活或者別的（他什麼時候真的想過東尼的驗證方法？），但為了確認一個狀態不穩定的怪物落腳處卻極有可能。

東尼找到了布魯斯，他至少完成他清單中的某個項目，然後呢？

「我提議了奧創計畫，你同意了。」

「差一點造成世界毀滅。」布魯斯的語氣有些尖銳。

「我提議將賈維斯放進身體裡，你也同意了。」

「索爾說，你是對的。」布魯斯轉開視線，避免再碰觸東尼的目光。

「那是在你同意之後，布魯斯。」東尼語音低微，「承認自己的錯誤與改進的確很難，我想了幾天，想這場世界浩劫的起源和終結，想我想做什麼，做了什麼，能做卻沒有做的又是什麼。」

「不管如何，這兩個決定裡，你都和我站在同一陣線。」東尼的表情認真，語音沉靜，「我們同是怪物，我們理解彼此，我很高興你總是站在那裏。」

他攤開手，那語氣幾乎可以說是真誠的，「我很歡迎你回到實驗室，那裏有所有你需要的設備，頂層十樓的研發部門你都見識過，布魯斯，史塔克大廈比這裡好得太多，如果你有疑慮，我保證神盾局的人不會知道你在哪裡。」

「如果你願意，你可以永遠留在那裏。」

布魯斯雙手環胸，垂下眼睫，在東尼發表完他感人肺腑的演講後，沉默了。

透進洞穴裡的陽光逐漸偏斜，唯有那兩人始終維持不動的姿態。隨著沉默的時間愈拉愈長，選擇開口的時機就更顯得艱難，東尼從不認為說話是件難事，但言詞在正理之前，總會敗退。

他能說服政客，不見得能說服科學家。

海浪啪的一聲打上岸邊，濺起的水花如璀璨的亮白珍珠，在陽光底下發亮。

良久，布魯斯抬起頭，直視對方，「如果你總是用這種方式進行交易，我很懷疑史塔克企業是如何能壯大成為產業界的龍頭。」

科學家扯出一絲疲憊而溫和的笑容，「我如果拒絕永久居住權，實在太不智了。」


	4. Chapter 4

「那是什麼？」男人溫熱的氣息拂過耳邊，在這間冷氣房裡，那溫度落差實在太大。

事實上，布魯斯的體溫偏高，而他一向習慣觸碰（或者被觸碰）比自己涼冷的事物，像搭在腕上的纖長手指，像淌落臉頰的冰水，像細緻尖銳的的針頭，又像堅硬寒冷的合金金屬板。

科學家不自在地半轉身軀，與身後輻射熱度的軀體拉開距離，鋼鐵鉅子興致盎然地盯著螢幕畫面上宛如太陽般火紅的圓環與正中間的亮點，蓄在他唇邊與下巴處的細小鬍渣距離布魯斯不過三公分。

科學家克制自己想替對方刮除鬍渣的衝動，他在這方面有點輕微的強迫症，或者說，過於注重自身儀容。

布魯斯每天早晨洗漱時必定刮鬍子，他每天都盡可能將自己打理地乾淨，和粗魯的浩克完全不同──當然，他們倆個當然不同。

「布魯斯？」

在科學家分神之際，身側那人仍在等待他的解釋。布魯斯回過神，回憶東尼方才的問題，東尼問，布魯斯在做什麼研究。

「生物分子與生物磷酸脂肪膜在水溶液狀態中的結構，」科學家低聲回答，「蛋白質於動態平衡與熱力學平衡時，會產生折疊特性。我正在研究水溶液的酸鹼值改變如何影響細胞摺疊的動態平衡。」

鋼鐵鉅子頗有興致地問，「你用什麼細胞？」

布魯斯抿了抿唇，轉正身體面對電腦。  
那不該是個問題，對他而言，這問題只該有一種答案。

事實上，科學家甚至曾有一瞬間認為東尼在明知故問，他沒有立即回答，布魯斯沉默地將螢幕畫面的訊號輸出，用事先建構的幾款模型去套用量得的數據，以期找出最符合實驗數據的模型，再用此模型計算出模擬的方程式係數，並換算成摺疊結構的尺寸。

一次模型的模擬就需要約莫五分鐘，布魯斯原以為鋼鐵鉅子會找別的話題填補話題之間的空白，或者自討沒趣地離開。

然而五分鐘過去，那溫熱的吐息仍在耳畔，史塔克企業負責人也沒有接話的打算。

布魯斯側轉幾度，見鋼鐵鉅子仍舊興致盎然地注視他的螢幕，東尼對上他的視線，又露出微笑問道，「這是什麼細胞？」

東尼看他的目光像正用指腹貼著他頸邊的脈搏，帶著善意、親暱與不容忽略的堅持。  
布魯斯在那樣的目光裡沉默。

 

東尼是真的在問，不是明知故問，甚至不帶有布魯斯所認知的預設立場，僅只是很單純地想了解一個未知的領域，一種科學家的通病。

那一瞬間，布魯斯感覺到他們之所以合得來，很可能在於他們彼此是同一類人，對待研究的態度一致，同樣有部分的身體缺陷，以及因為各種考量而成為復仇者。

除此之外，東尼對他，就像對待一般人。

他從不刻意避免布魯斯生氣，他甚至是刻意去挑戰布魯斯的底線，他在布魯斯所能容許的範圍臨界點跳著踢踏舞，恣意地踩踏，毫不顧慮他的心情，就彷彿布魯斯不會在下一秒變身一把抓起他捏死一般。

但東尼從來沒有越過那條線。  
他從不會惡意踐踏布魯斯的自尊，布魯斯善於分辨一個人的善意和惡意，這或許是為何他從沒有真的對東尼生氣的原因。

「肌肉細胞，」半晌，布魯斯低聲補充，「肌肉細胞裡的肌動蛋白。」

「這形式似乎和我先前在研討會上看見的不太一樣。」東尼興致勃勃地問，彷彿這個話題間並沒有那突兀的五分鐘空白。

「因為，」布魯斯輕描淡寫地回答，「這肌肉細胞來自於我的體內。」

「噢，」鋼鐵鉅子的興致更高，「所以有一半是大傢伙的基因吧？」

乍聽之下，布魯斯的感覺有些微妙，他著意於東尼將他與浩克當成了生命共同體的共存型態（雖然的確是），又對對方在此刻特意提起這一分為二的論點而感到違和。

布魯斯並不算真的被冒犯，這麼多年過去，他多少練成了控制脾性的方法。然此刻，他卻忽然在意對東尼而言，究竟是把他和浩克視為兩個個體分開探討，還是合而為一地客觀討論？

畢竟探討問題的觀點，需要建立確切的前提。而前述兩個觀點的前提截然不同。

「客觀來說，我正在測試它的基因所影響的比例，是否有五成之高。」布魯斯下意識糾正了關於比例的數值，他操作儀器，觀測平台旋轉，讓下一個待測試片轉到光束線能打上的位置。

布魯斯只分一半的心神在操作銳角小角度Ｘ光散射儀，他曾在美國史丹佛大學的同步輻射(SSRL) BL4-2生物結構研究實驗站用過同樣的儀器，所以很快就能操作上手。當然，放在史塔克大樓裡的這台設備要簡陋得多，但已足夠應付布魯斯的觀測範圍。

布魯斯另外一半的注意力，反而落在他困惑於自己所產生的微妙心理。  
例如，他何時開始在意他人的觀點究竟有沒有把他和浩克切開？又或者是在意他人的容忍度裡有沒有包含浩克？

最重要的是，處在無論哪種觀點都不能改變現狀的前提之下，他自己究竟是在意其他人的想法與他相同還是不同？而他自己又認為浩克於他而言該是什麼？

以及，他總認為他似乎忽略某些事，或者錯過了某個能發問的時機。

布魯斯在同一試片上換了幾處選取的範圍進行量測，當他準備換下一個試片時，敏銳地察覺到東尼似乎是打定主意要把時間花費在看他測量的數據結果，布魯斯忽然感覺時光倒流回他們一起創造奧創，那種肩膀相碰共同研究時所產生的親密感。

那時，他們合作研究，相互討論，發揮各自的長才進行測試，滿載著電路板與電晶體的實驗室成為他們的整個世界，由於下載奧創那種極為精細又大量資訊的程式碼需要超高規格的硬體設備，以現有的硬體設備而言皆會過載，他們曾一同研究該如何減小硬體的體積並同時維持訊息處理量的最大化，以最精簡、效率又最高的模式完成這項任務。

電路板的設計對東尼而言並非難事，他四歲就會自己製做一個電路板，然而硬體設備的體積並不完全絕於電路板的設計，還同時需考慮電路板上的電子構裝結構。

但凡要處理一個問題，便得從源頭下手。減小處理器與記憶體外連的導線長度，就能減少訊號傳遞的延遲時間，加快訊息處理的速度，同時減小硬體設備的總體積。

布魯斯曾就直通矽晶穿孔的技術層面提出解決雜訊干擾的建議，理論能夠推算，模型能夠設計，但實際操作終不可能與理想相同。

他們困在實驗室好幾個晚上，一面測試能承受奧創的硬體設備，一面設計能承受奧創的軟體程式。

他們兩個是一個團隊，那是明明白白的事實，他們用一支筆，一雙手，就能劃破宇宙。  
所有的奧秘都藏在漫天漏下的星光裡。

所有布魯斯曾經待過的研究團隊，唯有和東尼‧史塔克組成的這一個最讓他舒心，不提最後的研究成果究竟是對是錯，造成何種損害，事實上，就單憑研究過程之中彼此相處的契合模式，布魯斯就有極大的可能隨著東尼從洛克岬離開。

或許有一天，他會和東尼計較對方的態度是不是真的算上利用前提的示好，但如此纖細的層面，不是眼下他最需要考慮的事。

『先生，已偵測到異常輻射的所在地。』

不熟悉的電子聲憑空響起，科學家意外地看向瞬間站直身的鋼鐵鉅子，東尼無視他的視線，逕自交代，「準備新型史塔克戰機，我馬上去。」

「異常輻射？」布魯斯開口之後，才發現自己的嗓音有多沙啞。

「星期五偵測到那裏的伽瑪射線讀值異常，初步推斷可能是九頭蛇的另一處據點，」東尼邊解釋邊走到實驗室門口，他右手靠在門邊，回身，用一種詢問科學家是否打算飯後散步的語氣問道，「布魯斯，你來嗎？」

布魯斯拔下眼鏡，揉了揉因長時間使用而痠疼的眼窩，雙手掌心蓋住整張臉的姿態像是在沉思。

一分鐘後，科學家戴好了眼鏡，站起身，「載我一程。」

「樂意之至，班納博士。」

 

 

 

>   1. GISAXS：(grazing incidence SAXS)， 銳角小角度X 光散射儀，能以非破壞性的方式研究物質的表 面、介面、與內部結構的一項儀器，探探測尺度從數奈米到數十奈米，屬於尖端科技，通常搭配 SEM、TEM、和 AFM等顯微鏡相互使用。本篇研究內容參考此：[●](http://www.nsrrc.org.tw/www/eng/endstation/17b3/saxs/Publications/2008/3-%20%E7%89%A9%E7%90%86%E9%9B%99%E6%9C%88%E5%88%8A.pdf)
> 
> 

> 
>  
> 
>   1. TSV：直通矽晶穿孔(Through-Silicon Via)封裝技術，為半導體封裝技術的一種。過去半導體界從一維構裝發展至二維構裝，現因為製程微縮和低介電值材料的限制，3D堆疊式封裝技術已被視為能否以較小尺寸來製造高效能晶片的關鍵。TSV技術是透過以垂直導通來整合晶圓堆疊的方式，現階段此技術還不夠成熟，成本亦高，故多數半導體封裝廠仍使用打線的構裝結構。
> 
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 


	5. Chapter 5

具體的位置是在澳大利亞某片一望無際的草原上。

透過駕駛窗的玻璃向下看去，大片黃澄如夕陽般凋落，又如稻穗般充滿生機的矛盾顏色，確實地反應物體的二元性，布魯斯右手搭在強化玻璃上，在頭腦裡粗略校正光線透過一定厚度的玻璃折射所造成的誤差以估算草原的面積與戰機離地的高度，為了防範輻射汙染，戰機使用特殊材料防護，他們在絕對安全距離與探查距離之中取得平衡。若單以肉眼向外看，雷達指示異常輻射的發射點方圓十里，都沒有任何建築。

「衛星照片有拍到什麼嗎？」

「不是特別明顯，」東尼回答，「紅外線熱感應探測裝置顯示並沒有靈長類在附近活動。」

布魯斯更貼近玻璃，「東尼，你想那會是什麼？」

東尼轉成自動駕駛，離開駕駛座走到布魯斯身側。不用特意明言，他就能看見布魯斯所說的東西，那顯然是太陽偏斜到某一個角度，入射面的光通量大到足以反射成引人注目的閃光才會被注意的東西。

在他們抵達的時間點上，或許可以稱得上運氣好。

「我們下去看看。」東尼操縱駕駛桿，降下飛行的高度，戰機貼近草原帶起的氣流驅散了附近閒散的鳥獸，東尼漂亮地降落在草原上，他穿上鋼鐵裝以防止輻射感染，布魯斯則在猶豫是否打算變身。

「布魯斯，那都一樣。」東尼簡單地說，他站在機艙口準備下機，聽起來彷彿沒有太多耐性。

那甚至不能算是一句鼓勵。  
布魯斯的特殊體質似乎能保護他不受輻射感染，他倒沒有真的深入研究這方面，比如再照一次同等劑量的伽瑪射線。

但若與布魯斯曾接受過的劑量相比，這裡的輻射量幾乎微乎其微，從病理學來看，身體內最強大的病毒反而能殺死其餘弱小的病毒，而浩克一直以來都是在做這樣的事。

他和病毒共生，他和浩克共生。他活，它活；他死，它也得死。  
這似乎不難解釋它為何強大，那或許源於極為強烈的求生意志。

事實上，無論他承不承認，他都活在浩克的庇佑之下。  
那感覺，真不算太好。

他們撥開長到約莫與胸膛齊高的乾草，東尼在前頭開路，草原上留下一條明顯穿越的凹痕，布魯斯落後他一步，凝神注意是否有不明生物隱藏在乾草之中，他們走了約莫十分鐘，鋼鐵盔甲停下腳步，布魯斯湊上前，看見前方地面的乾草一叢一叢零亂地橫放在地，而非從土裡長出，彷彿在掩蓋什麼。

東尼蹲下，用手撥開乾草堆，隨著逐漸落的乾草，底下的金屬慢慢顯現而出，那是一道金屬門，平躺在地面上，而先前布魯斯看到的反光來自它突出的把手。

這種掩蓋的手法顯得有些粗糙，透出一股陳舊的氣息。就它附近乾草生長的密度而言，這裡或許已經塵封超過十年。

東尼和布魯斯對看一眼，在彼此的眼裡看到謹慎評估之後的應允，東尼用機械手臂一使力，將那道金屬門猛然掀起，一股霉味與塵埃大量竄出，猛地嗆進布魯斯的鼻腔，科學家用力咳幾聲，隨後擺了擺手，示意自己不礙事。

門後有道階梯，向下延伸至看不盡的黑暗中。

「我先下去。」東尼率先走在前頭，鋼鐵盔甲敲在石梯的聲響顯得沉悶而厚重，東尼打開盔甲配備的手電筒，逐漸消失在布魯斯的視野裡。

等待是難熬的，特別是當你不知你所等待的那人是否正身陷險境而無能呼救。

這感覺有點像他在瓦干達的戰機裡來回踱步時浮上無以名狀的焦躁，既想做點什麼，提供點什麼幫助，又畏懼自己會搞砸一切，於是只能在一旁白費力氣地踱步觀望。

最終什麼也沒做，除了搞砸。

布魯斯趴在洞口處，瞇起眼辨識地下室裡微弱的光線，他從草地上撿起一顆小石子往地下室裡丟去，石頭在空中畫出一道拋物線，布魯斯側耳傾聽石頭在末端階梯各種落點的回音估算地下室大略的高度，而洞穴深處似乎只傳來東尼的鋼鐵盔甲移動的聲音。

「東尼！」布魯斯叫了一聲，那回音在地下室裡層層疊疊地迴盪，像某種重大決定之前的猶疑，又像水面一點形成的波紋，布魯斯幾乎是在那瞬間確切感受到自己究竟是多不乾脆的人，科學家猛然站起身，踏上地下階梯。

「布魯斯，你過來看這個！」鋼鐵鉅子透過機械傳遞的聲音顯得有些冰冷，但語意傳達而出的催促已足夠布魯斯加快腳步，科學家打開手電筒，踏下階梯的步伐急促，布魯斯一踏上地面就看見在遠處發亮的東尼，鋼鐵人背對著他，似乎在垂首研究些什麼。

布魯斯用手電筒環繞四周，這地下室意外地寬敞，四周放置著許多廢棄的機械與鐵條，儼然是一座地下工廠，東尼所站之處，正是整座工廠的正中心。

布魯斯走到東尼身側，看見他的臉被藍光映得冷漠，泛著藍光的螢幕正羅列出急速運算的程式碼，照這裡荒廢的程度來看，這早期的電腦理應失去電力，隨後布魯斯就發現電腦能運作的關鍵，東尼把他的小發明插上主機板的接口，一邊蓄電，一邊下載檔案。

「那是什麼？」布魯斯瞇起眼盯著那些程式碼，看了約莫三十秒，一股異樣的熟悉感一湧而上。

「這裡很可能是九頭蛇在移到蘇科維亞之前的據點。」而照東尼曾經於九頭蛇據點裡發現過的東西推論，這程式碼是什麼（即便是荒廢的），顯然不言而喻。

「你要把它帶回去？」這不太算是個問句，也可以是一種反諷式的不贊同，然而東尼或許是刻意忽略布魯斯的言外之意，又或許真沒聽出來──後者的可能性微乎其微，他在下載進度條達到一百啪時回答，「難不成，你要把它留在這裡？」

「既然它這麼多年都沒被發現，留在這裡是它的命運。」布魯斯忍不住提高音量，他曾經和東尼一同放出什麼，那是他犯下的所有錯誤中最嚴重的前三項。

「我們發現了它，也會有別人發現它。」東尼冷靜地反駁道，此刻他站在那個螢幕之前，半個身影沐浴在藍光之下，他說得彷彿是正理，但誰都知道史塔克能將歪理說成正理。

為難的是，布魯斯無法反駁，東尼的論點總是站得太穩固堅決，而布魯斯恰好不是能夠果斷做決定的那種人。當然，被東尼逼著下決定的時刻不算。

布魯斯脫下眼鏡，揉了揉他的眼窩，「之前偵測到的異常輻射源在哪裡？」

東尼領他走到電腦後方的一個凹槽，輻射偵測器的讀值在靠近凹槽時猛然飆升，顯示這裡曾經放置過某種輻射源。

「你覺得──」布魯斯問。  
「不，時間點合不上。」東尼很快地反駁。  
「或者這裡曾放過──我不確定──一個替代品？」  
「──很有可能，」東尼將輻射偵測器湊得更近，「這讀值沒有我們以為的高。」  
「考量到距離與訊號加成，相比之下，這的確沒有當時在航空母艦上測得高。」  
「它當時可能一併被移到蘇維斯科，」東尼推測著。  
「那麼，它現在很可能已經被奧創催毀。」布魯斯回答。  
「所以，布魯斯，我們得把它──」東尼揚著手中的硬碟，「帶回去。」

這邏輯不太對，但布魯斯的確找不到反駁的理由。

○

「我以為你帶它回來，只打算保管。」

科學家雙手抱胸，臉色嚴肅，他的臉之所以沒有被映上螢光字碼，不過是因為他站離了投影的反射範圍。

「當然，我只是在收進保險櫃之前幫它製做一個財產編號標籤。」鋼鐵鉅子比劃了一個手勢，漂浮在半空中的殘缺圓球轉了一圈，在布魯斯眼前展示它的缺陷。

「那個地方──」布魯斯忍不住靠近一步研究，如果這可能是另一個人工智慧，而那些訊號串流能視為大腦的神經元活動，「能檢驗它仿真到什麼程度嗎？」

「我正在試圖修復那些缺陷，」東尼說，他看了布魯斯的表情，隨後補充，「我關掉了它能外連的所有線路。」

布魯斯嘆出一口氣，「那最好是有用的。」

當初奧創之所以能夠迅速掌握復仇者聯盟每個人的詳細資料，就在於它連通了賈維斯，入侵史塔克大廈的管理系統，吸收到它不該吸收且不能正確利用的資訊，才會釀成大禍。

東尼揮舞著右手，掌心之中的薄荷綠圓球比布魯斯初見還顯得更完整一些，他持續動作，回話時甚至沒有移開目光，「你也只能相信我，不是嗎？布魯斯。」

科學家平靜的視線從那顆圓球移到鋼鐵鉅子的側臉，沉默半晌，才說，「確實如此。」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇有R級描述。

六十八百分比。

東尼關掉檢測報告，再關掉「測試品」的運作（取名自九頭蛇不成功的實驗測試），淺藍色的光影瞬間消逝。

這比例屬於「測試品」與人腦的相似性測試，以一個不成功品而言，結果不算太差。

經歷了兩次東尼和布魯斯的實戰練習與三次布魯斯情緒控制實驗期間，東尼終於修復了「測試品」大部份的殘缺，今天是「測試品」第一次展現它應有實力的新生日。

「結果是？」

科學家靠在門邊，手裡端著美式黑咖啡，他在問話的同時喝了一口。星期五將他慣喝的口味和習慣設定成內建程式，每天早上八點會準時將黑咖啡放在他常坐的坐位。至於這內建程式有多少出於東尼的原意，布魯斯倒不去在意。

「六十八，」東尼說，「不帶有正負面的情緒化思考，但對情感面抱著謹慎的好奇心。」

「你終於可以把它鎖進保險箱了？」布魯斯持著咖啡杯踱進來，檢視東尼的工作平台，上面並沒有他們早前研究過的電路板與研發奧創所需的相關程式介面。事實上，這不是一項考察，布魯斯也不是帶著批判的角度詢問。

「我改變主意了，布魯斯，我們可以把它留下來。」東尼回頭讓星期五再泡一杯咖啡，「不提奧創，它也能幫我們做許多事，我們能培養它。」

「為什麼我並不驚訝？」科學家傾前一步，「培養它什麼？性嗎？」布魯斯說這句話時正在喝咖啡，杯緣掩住他掀動的唇角，以至於嘲弄的意味並不如他打算表現地那麼多。

「如果那是你的希望。」毫不意外地，鋼鐵鉅子正面接下了挑戰，甚至將唇角彎成意味深長的弧度，那笑容忽然顯得浪蕩，布魯斯臉熱地移開視線。一旦意識到東尼有可能做為一個對象，布魯斯就不再能夠鎮定地去看他。

科學家不能把話說得武斷，在於他們深知直到時間的盡頭之前，什麼都可能被扭轉，即使他潛意識裡已經將自己劃分在性向的這一邊，即使他從沒想過有一天自己可能會跨到另一邊。

「我沒有『希望』。」布魯斯再次強調，他早該知道在和東尼的談話中會敗下陣來，「所以，今天打嗎？」他生硬地轉移話題。

布魯斯問的是他們的實戰訓練，東尼與布魯斯的實戰訓練，字面上的意思。如果在不穿鋼鐵裝和不變成浩克的情況下，他們本人的戰力指數似乎低得驚人。雖然布魯斯並不很確定自己是否有這樣練習的必要，但東尼說服他，如果他抗拒浩克出現，就應該具備相當的自衛能力。

這聽起來很有道理。

他們穿著護膝、拳套、面罩和防護具，兩個大男人在史塔克大廈裡的格鬥場競技。布魯斯在成為浩克之前是個學者，在成為浩克之後（不變身的時期）還是一個學者，以他只管研究不管事的個性，在武打方面自然沒什麼經驗。

然東尼卻正好相反，即便沒有鋼鐵裝，他仍然具備一定的格鬥技巧，所以一開始的競技，布魯斯幾乎是一面倒地挨打。

照理而言，挨打久了也該生出點反擊能力，但格鬥對布魯斯而言卻不是容易的事。箇中難處在於，他需得抑制情緒，避免浩克猛然出現。

是以當布魯斯以一記頭槌撞向東尼，鋼鐵鉅子甚至驚訝地來不及反應。

那天晚上，全身掛綵的兩個人攤在地板上，任由星期五用冰冷的語音一遍一遍地提醒他們每一處傷勢的嚴重性，但那卻是布魯斯在史塔克大厦最放鬆的一天。

 

「布魯斯，你不打算考慮你自己的提案嗎？」即便布魯斯試圖轉移焦點，東尼總能再把話題的風向帶回來。

「我不認為有這樣的必要。」布魯斯生硬地轉過頭，忽然對東尼已然空蕩的面板產生高度興趣，他的頸側瞬間泛起一大片紅暈。

東尼說的，是布魯斯的「情緒控制實驗」。  
布魯斯除了求生、暴怒之外，能讓腎上腺素標升導致浩克出現的管道，就是性了。

事實上，直到東尼在史塔克大廈正式提出實驗內容，布魯斯才驚覺到鋼鐵鉅子在洛克岬的提案是認真的。

第一次，他被迫關在具有能重現三度空間的環場音效設備的娛樂室，盯著各種姿勢與呻吟的ＡＶ女優畫面長達兩小時。最終，浩克沒有出現，但布魯斯一走出門就吐了。

第二次，他被迫關在具有能重現三度空間的環場音效設備的娛樂室，盯著各種姿勢與呻吟的ＧＶ男優畫面長達兩小時。最終，布魯斯沒有吐，浩克也沒有出現，但布魯斯有三天都夜不成眠。

第三次，布魯斯已經忘記自己當初為什麼要答應這種愚蠢的實驗，以及抱著如果這次不做，前兩次實驗都前功盡棄的折衷想法勉強踏入那間娛樂室。

那次的實驗過程讓布魯斯印像深刻地彷彿昨日才發生。

 

●

 

當時，娛樂室裡沒有任何畫面及音效，只站了一個人。  
那是東尼，史塔克大廈的主人，史塔克企業的負責人，名聞遐邇的不穿盔甲的鋼鐵人。

布魯斯謹慎地走進對方，接過東尼要求的眼罩戴上，他還沒來得及慶幸這次的試驗或許正常得多，就被東尼扯住褲帶。布魯斯吞了一口唾液，告誡自己現在不是競技，他僵直著身體克制自己反抗的衝動，直到他整條褲子都被褪了下來。

「東尼，」科學家的聲音低沉，正待警告，他就感覺到自己的性器被包覆住，他猛然吸進一口氣，像吸進一根尖銳的箭矢， _不，這太超過了，他並沒有答應要做到這步，而他也不能保證自己控制得住。_

「東尼！」他又叫了一聲，這次溫熱的掌心以極為靈巧的方式圈住頂端，細膩地捋動，他不自在地想抗拒，布魯斯試圖推開東尼，掌心卻撲了個空，險些站不穩，東尼用一隻手臂撐住他的腰側，而前傾讓布魯斯更往臨界逼進。

這是──這是不對的，布魯斯的拒絕斷在捋動速率的增加，他的喘息加劇，體溫上升，脈搏加快，布魯斯用了極大的意志力抓握住自己的意識，而此刻，他竟然還能分神去想，長久下來，他是否會性冷感？

總之，他不能、不能，那是東尼，是他的夥伴，是他的朋友，他是個正常的男人，不該因為這樣就產生反應， _他可以控制， **真的** 可以，像他能控制浩克一樣。_

「別想我是誰，布魯斯，」鋼鐵鉅子的嗓音沙啞，如清風呢喃，「想你曾經渴望的願景，那是否包含了特定的人？」

渴望的──願景？  
布魯斯的腦袋仍然在奮力運轉，腦海裡浮現一片綠地上的小木屋，模糊的人影從木屋裡探出頭，在看見他的那一刻微笑，隨後開門，歡迎他回來。

 

「繁衍後代從來不是最主要的問題，你是為了你自己介意，還是為和你在一起的人介意？」東尼還在問，而布魯斯的意識卻逐漸剝離，他感覺到自己被分成了兩半，一半在情慾之間掙扎，一半能冷靜地旁觀他自己的掙扎。

_他是個男人，他不應該會──_   
_他曾有過感覺的都是──_

_這只是，理所當然的生理反應。而他可以、他 **必須** 可以控制。_

「性向只是你給自己的設限，布魯斯，」東尼的聲音忽然從下方改為耳側傳來，那種混雜著慾望的沙啞，身為一個男人，布魯斯清楚得很。

「別考慮對象，別考慮性別，」移動的速度愈來愈快，布魯斯幾乎是顫抖著喘息，但仍艱苦地維持他最後一絲自制。

不過幾輪，布魯斯幾乎要到達頂端，他的整個身體繃緊成一把拉開的弓，他分不清喘息聲來自耳邊的音效還是他自己，而在臨近頂端的那一刻，包裹著性器的掌心猛然汰換成溫暖的口腔，下一刻，布魯斯顫抖著射在男人嘴裡，保持著理智與人形。

世界瞬間只剩下自己的喘息。

 

布魯斯努力平復紊亂的呼吸，疲憊地像打了一場戰爭，他汗流浹背，下身凌亂，整個人狼狽地看不出學者風範。

東尼解開他的眼罩，他嚥下嘴裡的液體，低聲說，「只考慮你，真正想要的，是什麼。」

「是什麼？」布魯斯問。

「慾望。」鋼鐵鉅子的笑容浪蕩，像是在介紹他的老朋友。


	7. Chapter 7

水流聲在黑暗的室內特別響亮。

布魯斯雙手搭成碗狀，承接自水龍頭留出的大量清水，直到水面滿至八分，他將清水拍上自己的臉，冷涼的液體讓混亂的腦袋逐漸清明，布魯斯反覆拍了幾次水，他扭緊水龍頭，臉上殘留的水珠逐漸淌落於頰側。

來到史塔克大廈後，他夜半驚醒的次數逐漸少了，偶有幾次，如此刻，也不是真的夢見什麼非得逃避的事物，只是身體在某個時間點上清醒，就再也睡不著。

布魯斯踏出房門，整層樓的電燈瞬間亮起，那是星期五的傑作。  
「謝謝你，星期五。」

『舉手之勞，班納博士。』

那種貼心與機械音質偶爾會讓布魯斯想起先前的賈維斯，與如今已擁有身體的幻視。前者，他相處了一段時間；後者，他親自創造了它。兩者或多或少都和他有些關係。

但如今，那似乎都顯得遙遠。  
他曾閃避到陸地的盡頭，將他所屬的團隊拋棄在後，離群索居的日子他習慣了，而他也應該如此，一個人走到遠方，或者加入無國界醫療團隊，在需要時到加爾各答義診。

 

人的習慣養成只需要九十一天。  
九十一天後，你做什麼都來自下意識的反射動作。這或許可以很好解釋他此刻正站在東尼的實驗室門口。  
布魯斯從未在東尼不在時踏進去過。並不是他不受歡迎，而是先前東尼為了修復「測試品」，在實驗室裡待上太長的時間。

布魯斯盯著實驗室門旁的辨識機器，某個念頭一閃而過。  
他往前一步，站在辨識機器前方，一道細微的藍光射出，比對他眼球的紋路與形狀，不用三秒，只聽聞喀咑一聲，門開了。

布魯斯伸手推開門，他一踏入實驗室，室內的空調自動開啟，燈光亮起，門在他身後闔得嚴實，如果沒有權限，就沒有辦法從外頭打開那道門。

布魯斯來過這實驗室很多次，卻是第一次單獨待在裡頭。他打開東尼的電腦主機，輸入他所擁有的代碼，便成功進入到主畫面。

布魯斯點開資料夾，進入某幾個特定的程式，在鍵入資料的過程中，一種隱約的違和感逐漸漫起。為了驗證他的想法，他試圖闖入幾個防盜裝置設置特別嚴密的檔案，然後心驚地發現，自己似乎擁有最高權限。

一旦他試圖調取這台電腦的任何研究資料，只要在輸入密碼的欄框裡填入東尼在他踏入史塔克大廈的第一天交給他的通行代碼，就能成功進入所有的數據資料庫。

 

東尼沒有防備他，至少在研究上是如此。

事實上，一位科學家，最值錢的事物並不是他自身的財產，而是他的研究資料。金錢能反復得失，沒有獨創性，但研究卻是一位科學家的心血，甚至是畢生成就。

布魯斯不懂東尼對待財物的態度是否也如此隨意，但於他而言，這是信任的一種體現。  
毫無保留的信任。

『班納博士，你好。』

一道陌生的無機質聲調突兀地切開沉默，原來布魯斯方才啟動的程式之一，是「測試品」的開關，一團薄荷綠的資訊圓球出現在他的手邊。

「你好，」布魯斯頓了一下，他本應禮貌性叫喚「測試品」的名字，但它並沒有名字。  
「測試品」不是名字。

最終，布魯斯問道，「你叫什麼名字？」  
他這麼問是有理由的。一為試探它是否保有九頭蛇所存取的相關資訊，二為試探它對於被詢問名字這件事抱持什麼態度。

薄荷綠圓球內的資訊碼快速轉動，彷彿人腦在快速思考，它自我搜尋了一陣，回答，『我，就是我，沒有定義（Definition）。」

那球體的轉動速度加快了，像是為了解開這匪夷所思的謎團而用力運轉，球體表面具現化的電流啪滋作響，彷彿下一刻就要燃燒，布魯斯眼見情況不對，當機立斷地下達指令，「 **停止搜尋定義** 。」

薄荷綠圓球運轉的速度減緩了。  
布魯斯暗自鬆了一口氣，他捏了捏自己的掌心，訝異於自己在轉瞬間冒出一身冷汗。

布魯斯嚥下唾液，他不該訝異。他完全明白自己在害怕什麼，他當然明白自己在害怕什麼。  
他害怕的是——整個奧創世界即將重演，而他難辭其咎。

如果「測試品」接近人腦，而根據東尼的測試，它尚未被灌輸任何九頭蛇的邪惡計劃，在他同意東尼將它帶回來的現在，他有義務確保它走在正確的道路上。

或者說，別走毀滅世界的老路，畢竟連布魯斯也無能辨別何謂正確，更無從教起。

布魯斯在生物學方面亦有研究，給人工智能一個名字的效力，幾乎等同於動物出生時第一眼看見的即是母親的雛鳥情節，照理而言，取名的任務應該落在東尼頭上，畢竟是東尼發現了它，帶它回來研究，又打算培養它，布魯斯不確定由自己來替它命名是否算上越俎代庖，但此刻，它已經意識到「名字」這件事，從現在起直到東尼起床之前，布魯斯深怕它在這段時間內會產生任何變數。

既然這一切是布魯斯起的頭，那麼，他便該負起責任。  
布魯斯總是得負起責任。

「你有名字，你就叫──」布魯斯停了一下，搜尋了腦海裡名字資料庫，倉促之間，他也沒能細想，就脫口說出早前對他自己的隱喻，「薛西弗斯。」

薛西弗斯，一個鎮日推石上山頂，卻總會在最後一刻功虧一簣的悲劇性人物，以永遠無法達成的任務作為他所犯下罪孽的懲罰。

布魯斯在脫口瞬間就領悟到這個比喻有多不適當，「測試品」並無過錯，它也不應該被取上這樣的名字，布魯斯心煩意亂地揮了揮手，他說，「 _指令清除_ ，讓我再想一會。」

奇異的是，它似乎聽懂了。球體的轉動速率維持最低效能，彷彿正在等待布魯斯給它一個定義，一個生存的意義。

那等待的姿態重疊成某種既視感，布魯斯在一瞬之間感受到自己與它產生一種不可言喻的連結，每一個理論都得建立在毫不動搖的基礎上，每個人的生活方式都基於個人的原則，它在等待布魯斯給予它一個名字，一個定義，一個世界觀。  
唯有確立的立足點，才能站得穩固，以此為憑，於世上生存。

布魯斯在成為浩克以來，在受到復仇者聯盟徵召以來，總覺得他的道路走得虛浮。  
他做的每一件事，包含拯救，包含義診，或包含毀滅，都像是只有一半的自己在行動。  
他的原則不是真的原則，他一方面打算概括承受浩克造成的損害，認為自己該負起責任，一方面又認真地想把自己與對方切開，打著挽救與彌補的心態去幫另一個怪物善後。他的原則會被他自己打破，他不能肯定他做的每一個決定都是正確的，他沒能夠感到踏實，而每做一下一個決定（哪怕極其微小，諸如給人工智能一個名字），他都畏懼著這將演變成一個無可彌補的傷害。

這讓他感覺挫敗，他喪失信心，他曾有的世界都不存在，他曾經站在那麼高的頂端，忽然之間，他就從雲端跌下來。  
布魯斯之所以隱居於世界的角落不是沒有原因。

但有一刻是例外的。  
只有一種時刻，他會覺得他被迫切需要，他能從中找到自信，他沉入其中而不怕被背叛，不怕傷害世界，他知道這會幫助人類走向更尖端的生活，對自我的存在理解地更加透徹，他相信那帶來的好處多於壞處，而他能促成好處的發生。

那就是，研究。

事實上，他的專業判斷能力並沒有因為浩克的存在而喪失，而他的專業架構起他人生的價值。

真理即是真理，即使他個人扭曲了改變了壓縮了剖半了不再是他自己，真理仍然如在真空中行進的雷射光束，筆直如劍，決不分岔，毫不動搖。

正因如此，唯有在研究理論的那一刻，布魯斯能感覺到踏實。

但意料之內的，復仇者聯盟邀請他加入的目的與其說是看中他的專業，不如說是看重浩克的破壞力，只可惜刀有兩面刃，他若控制不了自己，復仇者聯盟也非死即傷（或因他而喪失名譽）。

 

然而，世界上有一個人，是基於研究的目的邀請他。  
邀請布魯斯來到專屬於他的實驗室，邀請他組成一個研究團隊，放任他沉浸在科學的領域裡，看中他的專業──那是他唯一自豪的、同時也是他認可的自我價值。

這個舉動和背後的意義，重新定義了布魯斯與世界的連結。

那個人讓布魯斯感覺到自己確實能貢獻什麼，讓布魯斯用自己架構的生存意義去貢獻什麼，讓他認為自己在世界上存活有其必要性。

那個人給布魯斯的價值一個明確的定義。

布魯斯呼出一口氣，忽然間，他找到他能安穩留在史塔克大廈而不試圖離開的原因，他找到他之所以能安穩沉睡的原因。

所有的一切都是虛浮的，只有在研究那刻是確實的。

「安東尼，」布魯斯對著那團薄荷綠圓球道，「你就叫安東尼。」

像是一種禮尚往來，幫助他的，他也得回報，而這個名字包含了無可明言的私心。

『姓名確認。』薄荷綠的圓球加速了轉動，彷彿是一個得到無可計量的禮物而雀躍的孩子。

布魯斯抿緊唇，卻在霎那間感覺如釋重負。  
世界並沒有毀滅，更別提有任何一絲動搖，此時此刻，存在於史塔克最高機密的實驗室裡，只有布魯斯一個人，和一個由他命名的人工智能。

天即將亮起。

 

◎

 

東尼對於布魯斯的取名毫無意見，甚至自豪地表示，他，東尼‧史塔克，終於有了一個能承接他名字的繼任者，他偶爾會戲謔地叫安東尼為「二世」，這種時候，布魯斯都不打算去解答安東尼的疑問。

布魯斯優化了安東尼的一些細部設定，讓它的運轉變得更加順暢。它和布魯斯變得親近，至於東尼，倒是樂見其成。東尼開放了它的部分權限，讓它能夠在布魯斯常活動的範圍裡移動。

 

『班納博士，什麼是情感？』

布魯斯停下手勢，桌面上對於狄拉克電洞理論的變形只寫了一半的推導。布魯斯正試圖利用變型的電洞理論解釋玻色子的存在，這理論是屬於他早前發表過反量子穿隧效應理論的延伸，一旦布魯斯能將這兩個理論結合，就能完整解釋反物質的存在。

那將會是科學界的一大創舉，多年來眾多優異的科學家在波色子與費米子的理論各有歧異，而布魯斯打算創建一條量子力學中的統御方程式來解釋這些粒子如何運作與傳遞作用力。

這是極為艱難的研究之路，但布魯斯確實有能力能夠完成，他相信他的確能夠做到。

但布魯斯也有不能解答的問題，他能夠用最淺白的話語向一般民眾講述那些最艱澀的變數如何運算，卻不能直白地解釋安東尼提出的日常提問。

說到底，這問題沒有標準答案，而布魯斯在這領域從來就是個新手。

布魯斯沉思了一會，慢慢地說，「這不是能被精確定義的事物，它源於動物之間的相互交流，而這樣的交流能夠讓動物，通常是人類，產生一些評價或體驗。」

薄荷綠圓球困惑地轉了一圈，『班納博士，您能示範一下嗎？』

布魯斯拿起桌上的黑咖啡，喝了一口，涼冷的咖啡漫浸喉頭。他從杯中倒影看見自己皺眉的波浪狀，想起前些日子也曾在東尼的實驗室裡看見這樣的自己。

當時，布魯斯的半身被映在另一個人的咖啡杯裡，而那個已經三個日夜沒闔過眼的瘋狂科學家正張著滿佈血絲的雙眼打造ㄧ個全新的方舟反應爐。

布魯斯是受星期五的警示而來的，這警示是繼布魯斯關在實驗室五日後暈倒的預防措施，日後布魯斯同意在星期五的設定裡加入這樣的警示功能，唯一的要求是，這警示也必須同時適用於東尼身上。

東尼同意了。  
兩個人達成共識，在各別研究時，基本上並不互相干涉，但超過一定限度，得拖著對方出實驗室，按時休息飲食。

這協議對布魯斯和東尼而言，都是一種新鮮的體驗，在這項警示功能正式啟用後，布魯斯先後被拖過三次，東尼兩次，而當布魯斯的臉映在東尼的咖啡杯裡的那刻，他們就扯平了。

這大概也是他們彼此之間特殊的情感交流方式。科學家微揚起唇，想起這樣的瑣事讓他感覺到一片平靜。

『班納博士，您能示範什麼是情感嗎？』

或許是布魯斯的停頓花費太長的時間，安東尼沒有接收到訊息，又問了ㄧ次。

「這——」布魯斯仍試圖回答問題，但情感對布魯斯而言，畢竟太過陌生。

以他最近一次感受到能確實被稱為「情感」的定義，如隊長曾提及的調情：他將自己置於回憶之中，躺在他記憶深處的柔軟軀體朦朧如月，而點在掌心之中的微涼指腹、片段迴盪的搖籃曲，和在晨浴之後抵在他的胸腹之前的氤氳曖昧——那些時候的他，是什麼感覺呢？

是心慌意亂，還是意亂情迷？

布魯斯摺起眉心，試圖要去捕捉當時一閃而逝的感受，但情感並非記憶，不能儲存，無能回溯，他揉著眉頭，此刻只感受到純然的困惑與茫然。

「我也不是很懂這個，」布魯斯柔軟地說著抱歉，「我並沒有機會能夠真正理解它。」

『為什麼班納博士沒有機會呢？』

早前，布魯斯可能會因為這樣的直白而苦惱，難以坦白承認他抗拒另一個體內的怪物是源於他喪失了做一個普通人的機會，那讓他被迫放棄他的事業、他的成就和他的生活圈。  
浩克讓他喪失機會。

但此刻，布魯斯已能溫和地回答，「因為，我是怪物。沒有人會和怪物在一起。」

他這麼說的同時，安心感忽然從胸腔漫上來。在安東尼的提問之中，終於有一題是布魯斯能肯定地回答出標準答案，這比不得不赤裸地剖開自己自嘲的羞辱感要好得多。

但，安東尼的提問並沒有停。  
『班納博士，您為何不找個怪物？』

 

布魯斯正要反駁，怪物之所以是怪物，是源於他與常人不同，找一個怪物沒有邏輯推論那麼容易，然一道聲音、一張臉浮出記憶。

『我們同是怪物，我們理解彼此，我很高興你總是站在那裏。』

布魯斯啞住聲帶，他沒能在當下立即反駁，故而就此失去駁斥的立場。他心情複雜地看著那團薄荷綠圓球，誠實地答道，「我不知道，我從沒想過。」

 

為何不和同類在一起？這問題，布魯斯從沒想過。  
他從沒想過。

不是從沒想過和同類在一起，而是從沒想過會有同類。


	8. Chapter 8

東尼拿起護目鏡，脫下手套，他扭開水龍頭，沖洗手上沾染的塑膠味。  
令他意外的是，平時會在布魯斯身側跟前跟後的薄荷綠圓球，今日選擇具現在自己側邊。  
「有問題嗎，二世？」他戲謔地問，無視薄荷綠圓球表面代表困惑（或無奈）的電流傳遞。

往日，安東尼總試圖要連結稱號與定位之間的異同，但今日，它似乎有更在意的問題，而沒有特意在此處花費時間。  
它比賈維斯和星期五的機能與知識都更不成熟，但鑑於奧創事件的發生，他和布魯斯都有意無意地對它閃避復仇者這一塊，布魯斯的作法是對它提出的疑問有問必答，而東尼卻是選擇扔給它更多疑問，讓它專注於解開東尼的謎題。

方法不同，但效果同樣良好。

 

說到布魯斯，他的狀態比起剛到史塔克大厦的那時要好得多。根據星期五的回報，布魯斯的睡眠時間變得規律而正常，夜半起床的頻率減少，精神狀態安穩，情緒穩定，推導理論的速度回歸到巔峰時期的十分之七，而身體的各項讀值都顯示大傢伙的狀態安定，沒有隨時冒出的打算。

這是理所當然的。  
為了瞭解布魯斯確實的身體狀態與精神狀態，東尼曾煞費苦心，一點一點地進逼，將布魯斯緩慢推到極限的邊緣。他這麼做，一方面是測試布魯斯的極限，一方面是拓寬他的容忍範圍，將他的底線再往後推。

而布魯斯總會答應他的要求。  
科學家或許能猜到東尼的打算——噢拜託，那傢伙可是布魯斯！布魯斯肯定知道他的打算。  
抗拒和否定從來都不是解決之道，東尼有個更瘋狂的想法，那是布魯斯沒嘗試過的領域，但他顯然不抗拒嘗試（剛開始布魯斯的確不是百分之百同意他的實驗，但他們總會解決這些小問題），而東尼相信，就實驗結果的走向預測，他的想法很有可能是對的。

他當然是對的，東尼‧史塔克會做對的事，尤其是面對布魯斯‧班納。

 

『先生，為什麼班納博士不能和別人在一起？』

東尼關上水龍頭，漫不經心地擦拭雙手。所以這就是安東尼糾結的問題？布魯斯到底是灌輸了它什麼錯誤觀念？  
「為何不能？」東尼皺眉反問。

難不成布魯斯還在執著那些關於性向和後代方面的問題，他早說了不需考慮那些，處在他們這個位置，這種轉身之後就可能喪生的位置，及時行樂才是最佳生活方式。

『班納博士說，雙重否定與反問都是肯定的意思。』  
安東尼緩慢地轉了兩圈，但實際上正在程式裡進行高速運算。  
『先生，那你能和班納博士在一起嗎？』

東尼頓了一下，他自詡天才，卻不明白安東尼究竟是從哪裡開始思考，才會得出這樣的結論，他不能說他沒考慮過這件事，但在他的認知裡，那些情緒控制實驗的存在有著比感情（指的是會產生性吸引力的那種）更重要的意義，鋼鐵鉅子的幫助基於各種感激、認同感與義務，他是以喜歡一個朋友的身份喜歡布魯斯，以一個幫助朋友的身份幫助布魯斯。

但這明顯不是安東尼想知道的答案。  
東尼思索著該如何解釋這其中的差別，有機化學與生物化學從來不是他的強項，那是布魯斯的專長。如果布魯斯在這裡，他必然能補足東尼不足之處，如往日他們合作研究時那樣。

但布魯斯不在這裡。而東尼決定試著自己回答這個問題。

「二世，」鋼鐵鉅子考慮了幾秒，很快決定從化學反應切入，「這種相互陪伴之間產生的情感不過是大腦分泌多巴胺、苯基乙胺、腦內啡所造成的錯覺，苯基乙胺會讓人類呼吸加速，情緒高亢，自信心膨脹；多巴胺會使人產生激情；而腦內啡會使人愉悅，一旦這些分泌物消褪，那些情感就會消散。」

薄荷綠圓球表面的電流產生些許碰撞的火花，似乎正在消化東尼的解釋。  
當東尼關上實驗室的門走到飯廳時，它仍然跟著東尼，卻沒有再提問。

 

東尼拉開木椅，餐桌上已擺好兩盤煎得金黃漂亮的鱈魚，兩杯夏布利酒擺在盤子的右前方。  
「布魯斯，你今天早了。」  
「電洞理論碰到瓶頸，」背對著東尼的科學家解下廚房專用的實驗衣（比起圍裙，布魯斯更喜歡穿著實驗衣烹調），他拉開東尼對面的木椅，「東尼，你下午有空嗎？或許我們能討論一下關於電子自主性躍升可能性。」

並不是說東尼在這方面的研究比布魯斯更加專精，而是東尼能就電學的另一個面向提出觀點，他們擅長的領域不同，而論起科學，如果一個理論足夠正確，那麼即便從電學、從量子力學、從光學甚至是波動學，都能被完美驗證。

那才是布魯斯的終極目標，建立微觀物理的一條統御方程式（Governing Equation），將所有能解釋各相關細部的理論一網打盡，甚至涵蓋所有的一切理論。  
它既是基礎也是主宰。

「當然，」東尼拿起刀叉，切下一小塊鱈魚送入口中，鱈魚表面煎得香脆，內裡滑嫩而不失彈性，如果不是親眼所見，或許沒有人會相信，平日總是關在實驗室裡的科學家，那個研究熱衷時期甚至只要三餐以黑咖啡就能打發的班納博士，竟然會有如此絕佳的手藝。

做菜本身也是一種科學，如果不是打算角逐創意與特殊料理的競賽，單就把食物煮熟，將食物烹調至最佳黃金時刻，是能夠被計算的。  
東尼怎麼會忘了布魯斯有多長一段時間曾在外頭流浪？即便手邊只有一塊圓石，布魯斯也能將它磨成魚叉。（這只是比喻，應該吧？）

『先生，』從方才就沉默到現在的薄荷綠圓球飄浮到餐桌之中，上半個圓球介於布魯斯和東尼之間，兩個人停下談話，齊齊盯著安東尼，打算回答它的疑問。

熟料，它的疑問並不算真的疑問。  
『你剛才那是在轉移話題嗎？』

東尼驚訝地倒抽一口氣，尚未嚼爛的魚肉倏地滑入氣管，梗塞住呼吸道。東尼本能地用力咳了好幾聲，試圖咳出氣管內的異物，他的臉色脹紅，布魯斯反應迅速地繞到他身後施行哈姆立克法，科學家幾下撞擊後，終於讓東尼漲紅著臉咳出那碎末的肉塊。

「謝了，布魯斯，你幫助世界維持住天才的總人數。」東尼狠狠地喘息，再次呼吸到新鮮空氣的感受他一輩子都會記著。東尼接過布魯斯額外倒的清水，等順過氣後，才慢慢地喝。

「安東尼，」布魯斯皺起眉頭，打算釐清這起意外發生的源頭，「你說什麼轉移話題？」

這一次，尚在喝水的鋼鐵鉅子已然有心理準備，沒再度嗆住而咳得狼狽，但他保持了他的完美禮節不代表世界會照著他的期望完美運行。  
如他所料，那顆不夠聰明不會變通的二世祖果然老實回答，『我問先生能不能和班納博士在一起。』

 

布魯斯短促地笑了一聲，試圖表現出這不是個需要在飯桌上討論的嚴肅話題。  
這很好地解釋了為何安東尼這幾天沒有繞著科學家轉，顯而易見地，它能找到解決問題的另一條出路。  
但東尼沒有解決它的疑問，同樣地，東尼 **轉移** 了話題。

  
「所以，」布魯斯拔下眼鏡，「你也被問了那個話題。」這個「你」指的是誰，根本不需要多問。

「它剛才思考的時間久到我以爲它會放棄。」東尼回答，他在布魯斯的眼裡清楚看見同樣的思慮。

「不見得是壞事，」東尼順口安慰，他知道布魯斯在擔心什麼，安東尼執著求得答案的樣子會讓科學家聯想到奧創的偏執，「這次，我會看著它。我們會看著它。」

只要不把主詞說清楚，安東尼就無法辨識兩個人在說什麼。但布魯斯和東尼，從來不需要把話說得分明。

 

「好吧，」班納博士揉了揉眉心，他回頭看向漂浮的薄荷綠圓球，原先討論的話題忽然間浮了出來。這件事，布魯斯慎重考慮了幾天，而眼下或許是個可以提出討論的時機。  
「東尼，」布魯斯重新戴上眼鏡，鏡片後的目光滿是思慮，彷彿他下一刻就會拿起粉筆在黑板上書寫整片公式，「安東尼問， **我們為何不在一起** _，你認為呢？_ 」

 

東尼呆愣地看著科學家，像看見索爾和隊長沒穿衣服在他面前大跳豔舞，如果此刻站在他面前的是巴頓，那隻鳥肯定會把東尼的蠢樣拍下來寄給整個神盾局！  
那一刻，東尼終於感覺到每當自己將說服布魯斯進行瘋狂實驗時是跳過多少步奏，科學家才會現出一臉茫然，他現在的表情絕對比布魯斯蠢多了，他要用史塔克大廈的十層樓來感謝布魯斯沒有趁機嘲笑他。

「你現在是在建議，我們在一起？」東尼慎重地、緩慢地複述布魯斯的提議，以此確認自己的聽力完好無損。

  
「我 **考慮** 了一下，」布魯斯的目光不同以往，他審視東尼的目光精準銳利的如一片刀刃貼著東尼的頸項，東尼嚥了口唾液，感覺到那柄刀刃正抵住他的喉結上下滑動，他不自主地加快呼吸，察覺自己很可能在無意間放出了一隻野獸，他忽然回憶起剛才施行哈姆立克法時抵在他身後溫熱的身軀和橫勒住胸腹的健壯手臂，他什麼時候將這些事物記得如此清楚？  
無論如何，東尼‧史塔克向來熱愛挑戰，無論布魯斯提出什麼要求，東尼都會直面挑戰。他刻意用輕佻的態度回應，「考慮什麼？」

  
「如果我們之間擁有能夠被明確定義的關係，對於你提的那些實驗，我們可以更——融入一點。」布魯斯的語氣冷靜而客觀，冷靜的程度彷彿他能拿著手術刀穩當地切開人的心臟，東尼從來沒懷疑過布魯斯不能控制浩克，卻從來沒有在哪一刻能比現在更強烈地意識到布魯斯擁有多強大的控制欲。

 

那個尷尬地在娛樂室漲紅著臉，因為女優男優的煽情演出而面紅耳赤的男人，那個會因為熱衷研究而昏倒在實驗室裡的男人，那個乍看之下不善於社交，光女人貼著他說話就會手足無措，更別提東尼還曾矇住他的雙眼把他吸出來的那個男人，原來會有這一面。

 

東尼感覺到意外，他一直以來都是掌控大局的那個人，可是對布魯斯的轉變，他發覺自己訝異的程度卻沒有他所想像的那麼多。  
他知道那些情緒控制實驗進行到最後，必然會造成某些結果，他不能說他已經預料到布魯斯的轉變，但所有的細微之處都有跡可循。  
布魯斯的過往造就了他習慣性地控制一切，但他將這類特質妥善地隱藏在那副學者的軀體之下，他只控制他自己，從未打算延伸到其他的人事物，他處理地非常完美，他能謹慎地讓自己的情緒維持在一定的水平，即使幾次東尼的行為即將過線，布魯斯也從來沒有哪怕一次失去控制。

 _非常，非常完美的偽裝。_  
你甚至不能從他捲曲的黑髮與陷入研究的糟糕作息去想像，但東尼仍然能夠察覺到布魯斯在日常生活中近乎偏執的強迫症，例如刮得乾淨的下巴，例如固定在八點零五分的第一杯黑咖啡，例如推導公式一定要從黑板最左側上緣下方十公分處開始書寫，例如日光燈光線交錯的陰影一定要落在紙張的邊緣。

東尼不太訝異布魯斯的轉變，卻訝異於自己對那些細節記得一清二楚。  
說起來，他們相處的距離實在太近，他們像兩顆原子，在靠得極近時總會產生一點交互作用力。  
這對東尼產生了影響，但對布魯斯的影響顯然更大。布魯斯已經習慣照自己的打算行動，而東尼的數次實驗明顯打亂布魯斯的原則，布魯斯想要回他對自己的主控權，如果這其中牽涉到東尼打算要做的事，無能任由布魯斯單方面決定，他便得開誠布公地坦白，試圖尋求解決之道。

典型的科學家。  
發現問題，提出問題，解決問題。

東尼不確定布魯斯對他自己了解多少，但身為一個長期相處的工作夥伴，東尼‧史塔克能用最前線的親身經歷（特別是在那些情緒控制實驗之後）擔保，布魯斯的自制力與控制欲有多麼強大。

一個主意忽然形成，東尼確信這會是個雙贏局面。  
「我也有個提議，我們能完成那些實驗，但不必拘泥於情人、伴侶，或隨便你想怎麼稱呼的那種關係。」  
東尼必須堅定了他的原則，只作為一個朋友的立場幫助布魯斯。  
他們當然是朋友，他們一直是朋友，他相信這麼做不會比超出朋友關係更多。布魯斯應當有其他機會去試試別人，去談一場戀愛，放開自己沉浸在短暫的性愛裡。這世界這麼美好，能夠享受的事物那麼多，布魯斯不該錯過這些。

「當然，我可以理解。」布魯斯收回那道審視的目光，東尼幾乎要覺得可惜了，但他並沒有忽略布魯斯隱微的受傷， _不，布魯斯並不是真的想要他做為一個情人，_ 只是在最親近的夥伴就是東尼的情況下，布魯斯多少混淆了情感。  
「你當然會更願意找其他更迷人──」「你很迷人，布魯斯。」東尼毫不客氣地打斷他，在今天以前，這句話的安慰成分遠遠大於其他，但今天東尼親眼目睹了布魯斯的轉變，他是發自肺腑說出這句話。  
「先讓我提議，你的提議在你通盤了解所有的限制條件與規定之後，如果你願意，你仍然能夠再提一次。」  
「為什麼我並不驚訝？」布魯斯顯然已經打定主意平靜看待東尼打算提出的任何瘋狂想法，但每一次，東尼總是會讓他出乎意料。  
「你是該驚訝，」鋼鐵鉅子舔唇的方式幾乎能引起布魯斯的各種聯想，布魯斯盡可能地平心靜氣，假裝他們都不知道布魯斯無法抗拒巴甫洛夫的制約。

 

「布魯斯，你當過支配者嗎？」


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章節涉及輕微BDSM情節，請斟酌進入。

「你確定？」這是布魯斯第一次踏到某個人如此私密的空間領域，他不自在地想要退出，但東尼不會給他這樣的機會。

「鞭打是進階的，最開始，你可以只使用手掌。」東尼得意地站在他的收藏前，倒不是說他每一種產品都曾使用過，有更多物品是在熟客之間流傳好評時一併購入的。他本想一一介紹，但布魯斯的目光裡有什麼東西阻止了他。

科學家的視線從手銬、項圈掃到皮鞭，他的臉色變得陰沉而危險。  
「 **你讓人──無論是誰──鞭打你** ？」布魯斯倏然轉身，看向他的目光裡帶著如針尖般銳利的怒意，這是東尼第一次直面布魯斯的負面情緒，不同於科學家往日將情緒保持在某一水平的邊緣以制衡浩克的現身（東尼決定不在此刻告訴布魯斯，他偶有幾次鬆懈時，浩克依然安穩地待在他體內），不是來自他傷害別人而連帶產生的悔恨，而是更直接的──憤怒，那目光帶著迫人的力道，威壓式地要求臣服。

在性愛遊戲裡，東尼不是單純作為臣服者，他偶爾也客串支配者，兩種位置所帶來快感與愉悅截然不同，東尼兩種都享受過。在一段非正式的性愛關係裡，除了生死，沒有什麼太過絕對的事物，也沒有太過清楚的分界。

有些時候，東尼會享受普通的性愛，這種支配與臣服的遊戲只純粹作為一種額外的情趣，東尼會在壓力大時前去隱私性高的性愛俱樂部找伴，依據賈維斯的記錄，這有某些規律可循。

而在俱樂部之中，只用一個眼神就讓東尼的脈搏加速、下身半勃的支配者幾乎是沒有。但布魯斯，一個門外漢，卻輕而易舉地做到了。

 

「如果我說── _是的，主人_ ，」東尼的語調慵懶而沙啞，他特意在敬語之前停頓，就為了讓布魯斯將專注力全放在後面那個用字，「你有任何疑問嗎？」  
東尼敏銳地察覺到布魯斯的呼吸快了一四分之一拍後又趨於平穩，科學家平靜地回答，「我不干涉你的任何喜好，但你應該更 _謹慎_ 一點。」  
「我在圈子裡的時間久到足夠我學會什麼是謹慎，」東尼問，「現在，我可以開始介紹規則了嗎？」

布魯斯強迫自己移開尋找鞭痕的視線，他看著東尼的目光帶著思慮與關懷，這不是布魯斯熟悉的領域。當然，每個領域都該有規範與定義。  
「你隨時可以開始。」  
「這可以說是一種情趣，有些人會從疼痛中得到接近性愛的快感，當然它也能夠（但絕非必要）伴隨性愛進行。」  
「一個支配者、一個臣服者，和一個安全詞。我大概知道這些。」布魯斯說，他沒承認在東尼提議之後，他又另外上網找資料做更深入的研究。

「完全正確，」東尼打了響指，解釋這些規則讓他的身體不再處於太過亢奮的狀態，「而一段從屬關係的建立有兩點。支配者有義務向臣服者說明規則，而臣服者必須坦承自己的底限，當兩個人達成共識時，就能建立從屬關係。」東尼簡單地介紹，略去太過瑣碎的說明，「我們只需建立短期的契約，一旦你熟悉這一切之後，可以自行去俱樂部尋找伴侶，我會提供你安全可靠的地點。」

「你想讓我做支配者？」布魯斯短促地笑了一聲，聲音裡全無笑意，「我不認為這是好主意。」  
「這是情緒控制實驗的末端，布魯斯。」東尼知道自己不需要特意說服他，布魯斯終究會答應，「你已經證明了你能在性高潮時維持你自己，你一定也會想知道，當你擁有足以傷害他人的權利，而在對方允許的前提之下，你能將情況控制到什麼地步。」  
這是個微型任務的縮影，東尼精準地踩中布魯斯在意的問題點，鋼鐵鉅子曾經想過類似的方案，例如做個擬真版人偶或者三維立體投影加上觸感神經模擬，但從屬關係能完美地取代這一切。  
而東尼的確想嘗試著臣服在布魯斯手下。

布魯斯考慮的時間比東尼所想像的久，或許在於科學家看向他的審視目光隱隱帶有某種狩獵的慾望，如果布魯斯此刻願意照鏡子，科學家會發現他的眼神比他所表達的意願還要高出許多。  
那目光只讓東尼更硬了，而布魯斯絕無可能忽視這一點。

 

「就我側面了解，從屬關係的遊戲之中，下令的是支配者，但真正掌握大局的卻是臣服者。」布魯斯輕緩地轉移話題，盯在東尼身上的威壓目光一點一點收回力道。

東尼忽然感覺，比起方才那種被猛獸攫獲的被壓迫感，布魯斯此刻落在他身上的目光顯得更加親暱，他放縱自己沉溺在那道目光兩秒，才勉強拉回注意力回答，「這就是為什麼我們需要安全詞的存在。布魯斯，如果有任何意外，我會負責喊停。」

布魯斯的臉微微扭曲，他拔下眼鏡，用力揉了揉臉，又捏了捏自己的鼻梁，彷彿陷入論證無法成立恆等式的焦慮，他掙扎了好半晌才壓低嗓音回答，「我真是瘋了才會答應你。」

 

東尼露出顯而易見的得意微笑。  
他捕捉到布魯斯的妥協，布魯斯總是會答應。

 

「我有條件，」布魯斯又瞟了一眼東尼的收藏，目光停駐在那條用軟皮革作的九尾鞭上，「一旦我們建立了從屬關係，在關係結束之前，你不能再找第二個人進行短暫的從屬遊戲。」  
布魯斯的目光彷彿能穿透東尼的袖口，看見幾個月前他皮膚上殘留的勒痕，「你需要釋放壓力， **我會滿足你，** 」他壓低嗓音，不自主用上壓迫的力道，「但是， **不準讓其他人鞭打你，傷害你。** 」

照理來說，布魯斯是在建立支配者的規則，但從屬關係尚未確立的情況下，東尼完全能夠拒絕，他們現在是平等的，東尼不需要受制於布魯斯。而以布魯斯初接觸臣服者的情況下，他不一定能完全滿足東尼的需求。

東尼原本要解釋，指稱鞭痕不算是真的傷害，但布魯斯的聲音裡有某些東西阻止了他，取而代之的是，他溫順地回答，「 _是的，主人。_ 」

布魯斯沒能成功掩飾他猛然的吸氣聲，科學家沉聲說，「我會下達明確的指令，你只被允許回答我提出的問題。 **我會滿足你的需要，** 我不會隨意鞭打你、束縛你或電擊你，也不會使用任何具有性別羞辱的言語，除非你開口請求，或我們決定處於某種情境遊戲；你只需在我們的情境遊戲中稱呼我為主人，除此之外，你仍然是東尼‧史塔克。如果在這段關係之中牽涉到懲處意味的刑罰，我會清楚地說明。一旦你有任何不適，必須立刻說出安全詞，我會停止這一切。現在，有什麼限制是我 **必須** 知道的？」

這規則建立得很布魯斯，條理分明，用字精確。雖然不完全符合支配者的絕對威權，但東尼喜歡這個規則，他能感覺到規則之下的斟酌與考量，只有布魯斯會對他說出這樣的話。

他感到既安全又危險，亢奮在血液裡流竄，身體熱得如他先前飲下阿斯嘉的蜂蜜酒，他沒有什麼能補充的，布魯斯不會做過界。  
「沒有，這樣很好，我喜歡，」東尼舔過下唇，「關於安全詞，有鑒於我不打算讓你自己的名字變成你的陰影，就決定叫『奧創』吧。」

布魯斯愣了一下，強硬的支配者姿態出現裂縫，現出裡頭柔軟而溫和的本質。  
他聽懂了東尼的暗示，源於他對東尼的了解與極高的領悟力。  
一個有經驗的支配者會隨時留意臣服者的狀態，經由臣服者的反應掌握目前的進度，如何區分臣服者在絕境和快感之間的反應，需要具備極為敏銳的觀察力。所以，通常支配者都會交由有經驗的人來擔任，但東尼相信，布魯斯會是個非常優秀的支配者。

 

「的確，你一說『奧創」，我會立即停止。」布魯斯擠出一絲艱澀的微笑。  
「布魯斯，」東尼的語調轉為沙啞，「那完全是因為── _我只打算在高潮時喊你的名字。」_  
這一刻，鋼鐵鉅子確信自己聽到科學家的鞋跟叩地的聲音。

 

○

 

皮鞭銳利地劃破空氣，尾端確實地擊打在布魯斯設置的感應器上，螢幕立時顯示讀值，布魯斯瞄了一眼螢幕，以確認他揮鞭的力道實際上是用了幾牛頓。

東尼給他列了張清單，上面全是鋼鐵鉅子最喜歡的服務，按照排名，前三名依序是鞭笞、束縛和滴蠟。布魯斯瞪著那張清單，表情像是希望它能在眼前自燃，燒成灰燼，彷彿從未存在過。他真不明白自己究竟為什麼會答應這種事。

但東尼叫他主人的聲音和姿態，卻在他的腦袋裡生了根。  
而布魯斯也無法忍受有任何一個他不認識的人在不知名的所在傷害東尼‧史塔克。

是東尼，不是鋼鐵人。  
如果鋼鐵人以復仇者聯盟的身分出動，與外星公敵兩敗俱傷，布魯斯無話可說。

但東尼，一個不穿鋼鐵衣的普通人，掌握美國四分之一的經濟命脈，史塔克企業的負責人，卻必須順服地跪在某個人的腳邊，或許還是裸著的，垂下他高傲的頸項，露出他的背部，任人鞭打侮辱──一想到這些，布魯斯就感覺到憤怒在身體裡蔓延，而浩克蠢蠢欲動。

他和浩克，他們都 **不能** 忍受這個。

布魯斯讀過相關的心理學介紹，如果東尼需得用這種方式才能釋放壓力，他寧可他是揮鞭的那個人，他得確保沒有人能傷害或侮辱東尼‧史塔克。  
布魯斯在這上面下過一翻工夫，他用了一點不太正當的手法進入幾個皮繩愉虐網站，他記錄經驗者在上頭的分享，如何能讓臣服者達到最大的歡愉又不至於會留下無可彌補的傷害。

 

這是他第一次當支配者，此前他沒有鞭笞過他人的經驗，但東尼信任他，那麼布魯斯就有義務給他一個完美體驗。  
繩索究竟要收得多緊，鞭笞究竟要使出多少力，布魯斯都做了研究。最好的方法就是練習，布魯斯不能使用真人練習，但仍有許多替代方案。他做了幾個感應器，測量他施加的壓力與衝擊力，調查人的皮膚能承受而不裂出傷痕的底限，一遍又一遍地練習，他要求東尼不能去找別人，他就得給他最好的。

 

●

第一鞭落下時，東尼能明確感覺到布魯斯的猶豫，那力道以他過往所承受的都要輕，他忍住了提醒的衝動，決定等這一切都結束之後，再和布魯斯檢討鞭打的力道。

他分神了，以至於第二鞭落下時，東尼忍不住倒抽一口氣。  
但布魯斯沒有停。

從第二鞭開始，那力道愈來愈重，到第五鞭時，已經來到東尼習慣的力道。他反射性地繃緊背脊，等待下一鞭的來臨。他看不見布魯斯的表情，但第五鞭到第六鞭之間隔了一小段空檔，彷彿持鞭的那人正在思慮。

他耐心地等待著，在鞭刑之中的延遲也是支配者的一種手段，東尼因為這樣的等待而變得更加敏感，當第六鞭落在東尼背上，他的皮膚倏然出現一道深紅色的長痕，布魯斯精準地維持了如同第五鞭的力道，科學家熟練的姿態和手勢都忍不住讓東尼懷疑他有過經驗。  
非常多的經驗。  
_和誰？_

 

「東尼。」  
彷彿察覺到東尼的再次分神，布魯斯的話語裡帶著警告，揮鞭的手勢微微加重了力道，第十一鞭落在東尼背上，讓已然習慣普通力道的東尼猛然吸氣，他確實感覺到疼痛，但那尖銳的熱辣感帶給他新的刺激，如電流從背脊迅速傳遞到神經末梢，甚至直接作用在他的下體上。

他一定是逸出了呻吟，否則無能解釋布魯斯短暫地停手，科學家低聲說，「你想要我繼續嗎？」

「 _是的。是的，主人。_ 」他盡可能維持普通的聲調，但仍無法完全掩蓋粗重的呼吸，他為此感到興奮，他因為全身赤裸地跪在布魯斯身前，雙手後背，等著布魯斯尚未落下的那一鞭而亢奮。

布魯斯發出尖銳的嘶聲，彷彿被東尼的回答砸得措手不及，東尼看不見布魯斯，卻能聽見布魯斯紊亂的喘息。  
所以，這裡不是只有東尼一個人感到興奮，這樣很好。

布魯斯又打了九鞭，每一鞭都紮實而穩當，鞭痕從東尼的肩膀蔓延到他的臀部，卻恰好避開了背在腰側的雙手。最後十鞭是東尼進入臣服者以來第一次經歷的力道，很有可能也是他最享受的。

「 **現在，站起來。** 」  
東尼順從地站起身，布魯斯繞著他走了一圈，像是在欣賞自己的作品，他們都明顯看見了東尼堅硬的下身，布魯斯露出一個微小而滿足的微笑，「真該看看你自己。」

 

東尼像剛經歷了外星大戰，他急促地喘息，汗水從髮尾淌下胸腹，布魯斯瞇起眼，盯著那滴汗珠流過東尼的乳頭，那視線火辣得如一條皮鞭甩向他的皮膚。  
許多疑問充塞著東尼的腦袋，例如布魯斯何時如此熟析於施展支配者的權利，例如布魯斯何時對用鞭的手法如此熟練，例如布魯斯何時變得那麼像支配者。  
彷彿他天生如此。

「我還沒決定，」布魯斯呢喃著，「該讓你就這麼硬著，還是──」他用皮鞭尾端掃過東尼的下體，微一使勁，軟皮革製的九尾鞭就捲住了東尼，「 _讓你哭喊著我的名字射出來？_ 」

 **操。**  
東尼絕望地發現這一切已經超過了他的預期。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章節涉及BDSM。  
> 偽‧Knifeplay情節。

 

揮下第一鞭時，布魯斯不是真的很有把握。他試驗了很多次，仍然不確定東尼能不能承受這個。

他用了平常揮鞭的一半力道，只在東尼的皮膚上留下一閃而逝的紅痕。第一鞭後，他停下手勢觀察東尼的情況，背對他的鋼鐵鉅子毫無反應。  
布魯斯很快得出結論，他加重鞭笞的力道，直到東尼下意識繃緊背部的肌肉。

布魯斯再度停頓。  
他不確定東尼是否會覺得太過，這緊繃是趨於興奮還是趨於害怕？

無論如何，東尼沒有叫停。  
布魯斯應該要信任他。

他三度揮鞭，謹慎地將揮鞭的力道控制在一定的數值，這對布魯斯並不困難，他的腦中甚至能浮出感應器顯現的紅字。東尼顯然很習慣被這樣鞭笞，背部的肌肉無意間放鬆下來。  
布魯斯敏銳地捕捉到東尼的分神，他忽然意識到自己正在被比較，曾經有誰站在他這個位置，解開袖口，鼓起上臂，揮舞著九尾鞭，在那片健壯的背脊留下痕跡——  
某個念頭一閃而過。  
如果那個人能取悅東尼，布魯斯就得做得更好。  
**布魯斯能做得更好，他會做得更好。**

布魯斯下意識加重了力道，想讓東尼明確地意識到自己的存在而不至於真正傷害他。  
布魯斯想讓東尼記住這個力道，記住這個手法，記住是誰在取悅他。  
揮鞭的是布魯斯，不是別人。

那念頭實在太吸引人了，當東尼第一次在這場情境遊戲中溢出呻吟，布魯斯才猛然領悟到自己失去控制。  
「你想要我繼續嗎？」  
布魯斯以為他在詢問，但出口的嗓音低地讓那個詢問聽起來像誘惑。他忽然希望現在東尼的意識沒能清楚地辯認出任何誘導式的意圖。  
熱燙的汗水從布魯斯的額際淌下，他在等待，在東尼粗重的喘息裡等待，等一個允許，一種認可。  
東尼值得他等待。

他特意放輕自己的呼吸，而東尼喘息的方式莫名地讓布魯斯無法不去聯想起某些事，某些只發生在黑暗中的事，他有一刻回憶自己是否真的想像過這個場景，讓東尼跪在他的腳邊，低垂頭顱，給布魯斯能夠傷害他的權利，甚至是渴望著布魯斯的標記。

鋼鐵鉅子會喘著氣，亢奮著身體，渴求他繼續，懇求他給予的任何一切，無論是傷害或是歡愉，東尼會說——

「 _是的。是的，主人。_ 」

布魯斯猛然吸氣，一股野蠻的慾望一湧而上。這實在太過了，東尼完全不明白這回答會引發布魯斯的黑暗面，就布魯斯的認知中，東尼從不懇求，他的自傲舉世聞名，如今他卻自願跪在布魯斯身下，順服他，懇求他，甚至是亢奮著下身喘息著渴望他，這讓布魯斯興起了醜惡的念頭。

**傷害他，弄壞他，標記他。**

或許他骨子裡留著和他父親同樣的血液，在潛伏了那麼多年以後，那種潛質仍然會從陰影裡浮出來。  
東尼應該要明白，自己究竟放出了什麼野獸，並為此承擔後果。

 

○

「 **閉上眼。** 」

那聲音非常不像布魯斯，粗啞而帶著魄力，彷彿是他發怒的前兆，彷彿浩克下一秒就會破殼而出。

東尼繃緊了身體。他應該害怕，害怕情況失去控制。  
這是布魯斯第一次當支配者，而初當支配者的初學者很可能會因第一次得到如天的權利而得意妄行，東尼不該一味地以布魯斯的命令為依據，更不該任由一個毫無經驗、體內藏有一半反社會人格的暴怒者全權支配他。

以第一次行動而言，布魯斯的表現夠好了，太好了，已經夠了。東尼如果夠聰明，就該適時喊停。

他應該害怕，不該順從，不該感覺到亢奮從血液竄進心臟，他有一百個正當理由說出安全詞，而不是閉上眼，順從地在黑暗裡等待布魯斯。

無論如何，他信任布魯斯。  
東尼‧史塔克信任布魯斯‧班納。

 

東尼在黑暗之中等待。  
耐心地等待。  
一點冰涼的金屬倏然點上他的乳頭，東尼顫了一下，試圖辨認布魯斯使用的道具。

刀刃？或是接觸面積更小的，類似針尖的金屬物質，東尼奮力回憶自己的收藏，在腦裡比對它的觸感。

「雖然你的玩具都很吸引人，」科學家低沉著笑意，彷彿認為困惑的鋼鐵鉅子很有趣，「但我更喜歡順手一點的東西。」

針狀的金屬繞著他的乳頭旋轉，緩慢滑下他的胸膛，黑暗讓所有的感官加倍敏銳，東尼尖銳地吸氣，不確定自己該退縮還是迎上前去，那東西似乎更像手術刀，輕薄而細緻，卻足夠銳利。  
他記得史塔克大厦，不存在那種東西。

那利器持續往下移，滑過他的肋骨，來到他的下腹，它逐漸接近他私密的部位，尖銳的金屬劃過他敏感的球體，在上頭輕巧地打轉，東尼繃緊了他大腿的肌肉，身體的每一寸都能強烈意識到那冰冷的金屬正伺機劃開他，東尼屏住呼吸，他的身體繃得如拉滿的弓，而金屬利器滯留在他身體最脆弱的部位，東尼知道自己撐不了太久，每一條被繃緊的肌肉都在抗議。

忽然，那利器移動了，它從他沉重的雙球滑過他挺立的尖端，那裡敏感地發疼，它細細描繪他下身的形狀，劃過一條一條突出的血管，東尼的呼吸變得凌亂，他甚至能感覺到由緊繃的肌肉傳來瘋狂躍動的脈搏，他分不清自己是因為肌肉痠疼而顫抖還是渴望到顫抖，他不知道他應該要閃避它還是迎向它，他的意識忽然間薄弱地如一張紙。

他認輸了。  
無論東尼再如何狡辯，他都知道他已經輸了，輸在這場精神搏奕裡。

金屬利器從他的下體緩慢上移，逐漸回到他的胸膛。  
「我在想，你或許會更喜歡你平常在用的東西。」布魯斯湊近他的耳邊，低聲呢喃，「想知道是什麼嗎？」

那利器抵在東尼的心臟之上，布魯斯輕微施力，鋼鐵鉅子的皮膚略略下凹，東尼勉強抓回一點理智，他的心臟跳得更快，他忍不住想如果那東西穿過他的胸膛，刺破他的心臟，以他此刻供血的速度，大概有多少時間能活？

為了達成最終目的，東尼下令星期五在這段時間不得干擾東尼與布魯斯，他們也關閉安東尼以避免對它產生不良的影響，所以這情境遊戲實際上沒有任何防禦措施，除了東尼自己。  
他所有的理智都在尖叫著讓布魯斯停止，東尼艱難地嚥下唾液，瀕臨絕境的刺激讓他的體溫高得嚇人，下身又燙又硬的如燒紅的鐵柱，他沙啞地回答，「 _我不知道，主人。_ 」

布魯斯發出近似嘲弄的笑聲，「我以爲，你很熟悉你平常用來切割矽晶圓的工具。」

 **操。**  
東尼現在知道是什麼東西滑過他的胸膛，他的下腹，劃過他的雙球，描繪他的下身，現在正抵在他的心臟上。  
鑽石刀──全世界硬度最高的東西，它通常不夠銳利，但劃開他的皮膚，鑽入他的心臟卻是綽綽有餘。

 **停止，停止！**  
彷彿全世界都在他的大腦裡吶喊著要布魯斯停止這一切，東尼沒能夠思考，卻下意識挺起胸膛迎上前去，將他自己完完全全送到布魯斯手上，任憑宰割。

「 **東尼。** 」  
他聽到布魯斯不贊同的警告，這讓他更加堅定自己的選擇，布魯斯知道自己在做什麼，而東尼知道他自己在做什麼。

「 _拜託，主人。請你，請你，做點什麼——_ 」東尼低聲地、沙啞地懇求，彷彿此刻沒有一把能隨時穿透他心臟的利器抵在他的胸前，或者說，他的確意識到自己命懸一線，卻非但不覺得恐懼，反而更加興奮，他已經硬到發痛，前液輕微地滲出頂端，東尼喘息著克制自己不要追隨逐漸遠離的利器，他的理智破敗，慾望主導了一切，他第一次被支配者逼迫到這樣的地步，這太過瘋狂， **而東尼‧史塔克該死的該死的喜歡瘋狂！**

他幾乎是在克制自己不要太過渴望，渴望布魯斯剖開他，標記他，把他拆解得支離破碎再組裝起來，組裝成一個新的東尼史塔克，不在乎那些規則與界線，反正 **布魯斯會該死的掌控這一切！**

「 **你對你放出的怪物毫無概念。** 」布魯斯的聲音低的不能再低，彷彿東尼的要求觸犯到他的底限，那聲音的力道讓東尼的呼吸破碎，血液沸騰，電流在他的脊髓裡四處流竄，他想要布魯斯再多做一點，再多一點，再多一點！

「 **我──不───在───乎──** 」東尼在他破碎的呼吸裡努力傳達他的渴望，他佩服自己在這時候還能順利地組織措詞，他一個字一個字地強調，「 **我──愛──死──怪──物──了。** 」

 

●

布魯斯的理智被拉扯到極限，東尼的亢奮與渴望都不是假的，完全無能偽裝，他對危險的渴望簡直瘋狂到一個令人難以置信的地步，布魯斯看見了一個不一樣的東尼‧史塔克，一個敞開的、毫無保留的東尼‧史塔克。

這認知讓他拉回了一點理智，他是個怪物，他是條野獸，但他不是他父親。  
總要有一個人保持理智。

布魯斯扔掉了鑽石刀，金屬落地的聲響清脆而冰涼，他半蹲下身，猛然握住了東尼亢奮的下體，那力道不至於太過，卻出奇不意，鋼鐵鉅子瞬間抖了一下，一道白濁的液體噴濺而出，打上布魯斯的臉。

「 **睜開眼睛。** 」布魯斯啞聲說，「 _歡迎回到現實世界。_ 」


	11. Chapter 11

布魯斯在七點十五分睜開眼睛。

『早安，班納博士。』  
「早安，星期五。」

他撐著脹痛的腦袋往浴室前進，對著鏡子刷牙，仔仔細細地刮掉新冒出的鬍渣，每一個步驟都精準熟練地彷彿按表操課，但有件事卻明顯與往日不同。

十分鐘後，布魯斯放棄假裝往昔，他扯掉寬鬆的休閒褲隨手扔出浴室外，走進淋浴間，煩躁地打開冷水，試圖讓他的勃起消退一些。

布魯斯將額頭抵上冰涼的大理石牆面，近乎破碎又頑強的東尼在腦海裡嘶聲請求了整個晚上，請求布魯斯鞭笞他、傷害他、標記他，如果布魯斯夠誠實，他早該承認那樣完全精神敞開的東尼吸引他全部的注意力，那吸引力無關外貌、人選與體格，只在於決定。

一個敞開自己決定接收布魯斯的全部──包含施予的傷害與黑暗──的東尼，他的渴望宛如黑洞，吸收所有的光線，誘惑布魯斯沉淪在黑暗中，塌縮他所有的原則，布魯斯幾乎是用盡全身的意志力艱難地守住最後防線，逼迫自己丟掉手中的鑽石刀，他掛在理智懸崖的邊緣，用單手搆著岌岌可危的石塊，整個人搖搖欲墜，而山崖正待傾斜。

至今為止，他都沒能清楚回憶起那一瞬間究竟發生了什麼事，他只記得自己穿過黑洞，通過重力奇異點，帶著被扭曲過心靈與思想存活下來。

布魯斯嘗試著冷靜，他盯著自己堅硬的下身，忽然間再也想不起從前抵在他身前的柔軟而馨香軀體，然而沙啞著渴求他的那道飽含慾望的嗓音卻鮮明地每一吋都能被反覆回憶。

飽含無奈的嘆息凝成水氣從他的胸膛滑至下腹，他的下身抖動了一下，顯得更加亢奮。  
這是那麼明白而無從否認的事實，布魯斯身為一個典型的科學家，無法對強而有力的鐵證視而不見。  
或許如東尼所說，他並沒有真的那麼直。

無論如何，布魯斯確實改變了。  
從東尼懇求他的那一刻開始。

 

○

 

矽晶圓面上反射出細碎的鬍渣，東尼用鑽石刀在八吋晶圓上劃了幾道，左手固定晶圓左側，右手俐落地用晶圓夾的尾端輕敲矽晶圓，光滑的晶圓登時隨著劃痕輕巧地碎裂。這有點技巧，只要讓劃痕平行於矽晶生長的方向，就能讓矽晶片的邊緣裂得筆直而整齊。

如果是進入量產的半導體構裝模組，東尼當然不需要事必躬親，甚至自己切晶圓，但在實驗階段，許多實驗自己動手做最快，畢竟沒人比你更明白你在意的細節，例如曝光所需的解析度、顯影液的選用、蝕刻線路的深度與蒸鍍金屬的厚度。

東尼仍然很熟悉這些需要靈巧手法的實驗，所以理論上，他不應該連續切歪三片晶圓。

心緒不定，下手不夠俐落，敲擊的位置偏移，那都有可能。東尼放下鑽石刀和晶圓夾，決定今日浪費在這的金錢已經夠多了。

「東尼，」布魯斯溫和的叫喚由門口傳來，「你下午打算使用銳角小角度Ｘ光散射儀嗎？」

「不需要，」東尼盯著眼前的電路板思考，漫不經心地回答，他甚至沒有轉頭分出一點額外的注意力，「你關掉吧。」

布魯斯特意來問是有理由的。那台儀器一旦關機，再次啟動需耗費三個小時以上來重新校正它打出的光源波長與區段，如果東尼打算接著使用，那麼關機後重啟所耗費的時間與電力還不如布魯斯一直開著留待東尼使用來得有經濟效益。

「好。」  
布魯斯得到回覆後，就離開了東尼的實驗室。  
鋼鐵鉅子直等到那腳步聲聽不見才轉過頭，有那麼一刻感謝布魯斯沒有多做停留，讓他能夠成功偽裝布魯斯站在他身後說話的情境狀態沒有對他產生任何影響。

遊戲已經傾斜了。  
在東尼放棄說出安全詞的機會時，整個事態都傾斜了。

東尼有生以來第一次在結果尚未出現之前就懷疑自己過去所下的判斷，他失去控制，沒能緊握住理智的韁繩，可是結果卻好得出乎意料。  
彷彿有朝一日東尼真的能夠放手，將自己完完全全地交給另一個人，深信對方絕不會真正傷害他，而布魯斯確實無愧於他的信任。

支配者是掌控大局的那一個，臣服者是維持底線的那一個，但整個事態卻在東尼的鼓吹之下壓迫到臨界，而布魯斯卻還能在被渲染的高昂情緒下緊抓住最後一絲理智的絲線，這證明布魯斯的情緒控制能力已臻於完美。

 

東尼當然是有意的。  
前幾次情緒控制，還能從性高潮的的身體機能類比成暴怒的身體狀態，但支配與臣服的遊戲，卻不是那麼簡單的類比測試。

東尼當然通盤考慮過。對於布魯斯的過去，他多少略知一二，這明顯能從布魯斯面對浩克的反應瞧出端倪，他對自己造成他人的傷害抱著一種太過謙卑而歉疚的態度，彷彿潛意識將那些與父親加諸於他的傷害連結成一種對比，布魯斯特意要區分自己並非暴戾之人，以至於那些傷害形成加倍的壓力坐落在他的心頭。

布魯斯太過溫柔，他對自己造成的傷害感到過分歉疚，那歉疚甚至壓彎了他的自信，而東尼卻選擇用這樣的情境遊戲，逼迫布魯斯主動傷害一個人。  
東尼當然是有意的。

這情境遊戲的目的比不願意造成傷害而奮力克制險惡得多，難度也高得多。  
布魯斯不願意傷害無辜人士，在意識型態上，只需將自己控制在某個階段；而東尼設計了一個對照組，允許布魯斯傷害他人，這打開了布魯斯對自我的禁制，然而東尼並沒有告訴布魯斯，被害者會變本加厲地煽風點火，渴求他的傷害，哄騙他放開理智的剎車改踩油門，並在最後一刻讓他意識到應該作為手煞車的預防措施完全無效（這點出乎東尼自己的意料）──在如此嚴峻的考驗下，布魯斯竟然能夠全身而退，沒在東尼身上留下哪怕一點因鞭打而破皮出血的痕跡。

如果世界上有人能夠正確評價個人精神狀態的穩定度與強度，布魯斯無疑是絕佳的，如他那篇舉世無雙的正電子碰撞論文。

只一次，布魯斯就完美證明他自己能夠控制住一切，甚至是控制他自己，哪怕那其中連結到他曾經的過去，哪怕東尼確實聽出布魯斯晦暗的威脅，但布魯斯仍然是東尼所信任的那個人，即便東尼將他推到情緒爆發的邊緣，只要不是出於他自己的意願，布魯斯仍然有本事讓理智踏回原位。  
沒有必要再進行任何測試，實驗已經結束了。

 

今天早上，布魯斯持著黑咖啡晃進東尼的實驗室，歸還他一把新的鑽石刀，那態度客氣而不失友好，彷彿布魯斯不過是借把工具去切硼玻璃，而不是拿著鑽石刀劃過他的性器官，抵上他的心臟。他們或許都是太過實際的人，認為只要關上門，就能把一切失控留在黑暗裡。

但東尼忽然覺得惆悵。  
實驗一旦結束，就意味著他們沒有必要再維持從屬關係，這應該是好事，他們能回歸到最單純實驗伙伴的友誼。東尼從來不吃回頭草，有許多更好的對象在前頭等待，但此刻，他忽然為自己當初沒一口答應布魯斯的提議而遺憾。  
他經歷過不少支配者，卻沒有一個如同布魯斯能將東尼的感官與情緒都凝縮成手中的絲線，精準地操控他的情緒，擺弄他的感官，讓他瀕臨死亡的威脅，卻又讓他足夠信任到放棄使用安全詞的機會。

 **『閉上眼。』**  
東尼闔上眼，魄力而沙啞的指令迴盪在耳邊。

布魯斯做得太多又太好，對鋼鐵鉅子而言，這卻是個足夠令人沮喪的事實。  
畢竟，世界上很可能再也找不到第二個支配者能超越布魯斯‧班納。

 

○

 

布魯斯按下程式介面的升降紐，讓載台下降至初始的高度。他垂下腦袋，將載台上那片硼玻璃輕巧地卸下來，他用鎳子夾著玻璃右上角的邊緣，小心翼翼地不去觸碰到接近中心的銀電極，他將玻片收入培養皿，將培養皿放入防潮箱，調整濕度計，讓箱內的濕度維持在百分之二十。

布魯斯本來打算收工了，但東尼說他下午不打算使用銳角小角度Ｘ光散射儀，多出來的時間正好夠布魯斯再多測試一組樣品。

他換上另一個承載台，嵌入小型的石英玻璃管，管裡盛著五分滿的透明溶液。

實驗的有趣之處在於，你能驗證你的想法，或者發現你從未考慮過的層面。  
布魯斯直盯著螢幕，看著那上頭顯示出數據的結果，但他不大確定自己是否真的該感覺到有趣。

那數據來自他的肌肉細胞，實驗結果顯示它會因為處在過酸的溶液中而產生變異，一旦溶液的酸鹼值超過人體能夠接受的程度，他的肌肉細胞會自動強化，折疊出與眾不同的蛋白質結構，頑強地抵抗溶液本身的腐蝕性。

布魯斯沒有哪一刻比自己親眼目睹這項轉變而深刻感覺到他是個怪物，百毒不侵，刀槍不入。

而且，這反應是可逆的。  
這意指，只要重新將他的肌肉細胞放回到中性溶液，蛋白質摺疊結構就會改變，回歸到原先正常的肌肉細胞。  
布魯斯冷靜地卸下石英玻璃管，關上儀器的電源，燈光暗下，機台轉動的聲音熟悉地一如往常。

這實驗給布魯斯的變身轉換一個強而有力的依據，因為外力的刺激，他會在危急時刻變成浩克，也能在設定的平靜環境下變回布魯斯，這是當初神盾局讓娜塔莎唱搖籃曲的原因，讓那搖籃曲對浩克形成一種制約。

從誘導性到自發性，這之中或許存有一道精神障礙，但布魯斯如今可以自發性地變身為浩克，他只是不能把握自己能自發性地變回來。  
但這實驗是可逆的，而科學家當見微知著。

從浩克變回布魯斯，顯然要跨過一個更高的精神屏障，布魯斯從不敢輕易嘗試，也就喪失測驗的機會。畢竟變身成浩克，在沒有敵人的情況下，就沒有目標轉移浩克的注意，而布魯斯無法只靠自己設下破壞的停損點。

但是或許——布魯斯確實可以控制？如同昨晚的他？  
布魯斯是否該對自己更有信心？

 

○

那顆薄荷綠圓球飄到東尼身前問出被關機之前執著的問題時，東尼切歪了這禮拜第十一片矽晶圓。

『先生，你為何不和班納博士在一起？』

鋼鐵鉅子停下切割晶片的手勢，出乎自己意料的是，他並沒有再被安東尼的問題砸得措手不及。

他和布魯斯有志一同地沒有提起那個失控的晚上，東尼也沒有再要求布魯斯做其他的情緒控制實驗，他們如同正常而普通的實驗夥伴，在史塔克大廈的研發樓層交互移動，討論研究，有時也共用儀器測量實驗結果。

但在同一個空間裡，東尼仍無法不強烈意識到布魯斯的存在，他會無意識將眼神落在布魯斯操縱儀器的雙手，脫下抗菌手套時為了洗手而解開的袖口，他著迷於布魯斯喝黑咖啡時仍專注於螢幕的視線，更著迷於他能在調整參數時準確地將咖啡放在原先的位置，他著迷於那種專注力，他還注意到布魯斯會因突然想到什麼關鍵而隨意拉過紙張開始書寫腦中的想法，卻仍無意識讓日光燈錯落的陰影落於紙張的邊緣，非常的布魯斯，那種輕微的強迫症偏執控制欲或許走到哪裡都不會改變。

東尼總是會無意識地去看他，並下意識地將布魯斯的每個特點連結到那個失控的晚上。

事實上，東尼不真的很確定對布魯斯的感情除了實驗夥伴之外還有其他，可是只要一回想起讓他血脈賁張的那個晚上，他就沒能只把布魯斯當做一個實驗同伴，而這禮拜與布魯斯的日常相處，讓東尼察覺到，他對布魯斯懷有慾望。

或許從遊戲傾斜的那一刻起，東尼就栽了。

在此之前，東尼並不算擁有過一段長久而穩定的感情關係，對愛情忠誠的觀念也很模糊，但布魯斯卻完全相反。而東尼不確定應該要和布魯斯發展一段感情，東尼的愛情都很短暫，如露水姻緣，在他身邊的人來來去去，唯有夥伴會長久留在他身邊。

或許東尼不應該和布魯斯牽扯進那些黏膩的愛情裡，讓所有的一切變質。  
布魯斯是他的實驗夥伴，一個總是信任他，和他站在同一陣線，能用同樣的高度眺望世界，又同樣有些小毛病的實驗夥伴。  
布魯斯信任他，他也信任布魯斯，他們相互給予彼此的信任高度超過東尼過去所發展的任何一段愛情關係，而布魯斯總會站在那裏。

不管他們之間如何被定義，東尼只是希望，布魯斯會永遠站在那裡，站在他伸出手就能環住肩膀的距離。

 

東尼脫下手套，洗淨雙手，走出實驗室，他走到茶水間時猛然作出決定，「二世，別再去問布魯斯那個問題。」他嚴肅地下達指令，東尼看著安東尼困惑地轉圈，暗自決定要將這條指令寫進它的程式裡。

「什麼問題？」

東尼猛然回頭，穿著純白實驗醫的布魯斯拿著空的咖啡杯探進茶水間，「東尼，你找我？」

整層樓登時響起一陣警示，恰巧蓋住了東尼臨時的藉口，星期五的報告緊接其後。  
『先生，復仇者聯盟發出集合要求。』


	12. Chapter 12

布魯斯沉默地注視著星期五，換言之，他只是注視著虛空中的某一點。  
東尼已經走了，沒如往常磨蹭著時間，或許是因為復仇者聯盟發出的集合訊號是來自聯盟大樓被攻擊時的保全措施。

_『開派對怎麼能不叫上我？』東尼走向他的伸展平台，『布魯斯，冰箱的東西隨意拿，我出去一會，』他走到落地窗外時，漫不經心地補上一句，『昆式戰機停在頂樓，自動駕駛系統已經設定，如果你想出去走走，就和星期五說一聲。』_

語畢，鋼鐵鉅子套上他金紅色的閃亮盔甲準備出征，一系列反應快地幾乎讓布魯斯措手不及。或者可以說，是他自己不打算那麼快反應過來接受現實。

但他們顯然忽略了在場還有一位不能算是生物型態卻將畢生使命作為搞清所有它不理解事物的人工智慧二世祖，更忘了它會理所當然地提出所有它沒弄清楚的疑問，『班納博士，復仇者聯盟是？』

咻！  
布魯斯盯著東尼倏地起飛遠離史塔克大廈，那身影與其說是急切著打算幫助隊友，不如說是說錯話準備逃避責任。

 _所以，現在安東尼到底是誰的二世？是誰該負責教育它？_  
布魯斯壓下腦袋裡猛然冒出的嘲諷，頭疼地解釋，「一個保衛地球的組織。」

布魯斯遲疑了一瞬，猶豫著是否真要在安東尼面前這麼做，但他很快做出決定，「星期五，你能顯現現場的戰況嗎？」

「當然，班納博士。」  
逼真的立體投影隨即垂直地面九十度立於布魯斯眼前三十公分，連串的射擊音效逼真地彷彿敵方將子彈打在布魯斯耳邊，這視角不是衛星畫面，而是星期五承接賈維斯先前的設定駭入神盾局的監視系統，布魯斯以第一視角看見一枚子彈險險擦過娜塔莎的臉時深吸一口氣，但鷹眼很快補位解決了那個偷襲者，一如往常的良好默契。

 _他們自己能解決吧。_  
布魯斯心神不寧地看著畫面，直到鋼鐵人從天而降，揮拳揍飛那些他從沒見過的新型機器人──如果那個模樣能被稱為人的話。

布魯斯緊盯著鋼鐵人移動，想著鋼鐵盔甲下的那個人確實信守承諾，並沒有詢問布魯斯是否願意露面的意願（當然包含了另一個意思），他們最初就把話說得分明，自始至終，東尼從未真正強迫過他。

無論是製造奧創、洛克岬的回歸、那些荒唐的情緒控制實驗，或只此一次的從屬遊戲，東尼都沒有真正強迫他，鋼鐵鉅子只是攤開了所有的意圖和方案，讓他選。

 **他讓布魯斯自己選。**  
所有的決定都是布魯斯自己的選擇，毫無疑問。  
現在，東尼又打算故技重施。

真是——布魯斯拿下眼鏡揉著鼻樑—— _非常非常狡猾。_  
說不定東尼連布魯斯打算將狡猾的帽子扣在他頭上這件事都能料到。

如果他參與戰爭，神盾局將再度掌握他的行蹤，出戰時更會直接算上浩克的戰力，而不去理會他失去控制的解決方案——噢，他倒忘了關洛基的透明籠子，如果那就是神盾局唯一能做的。

等等，或許——  
或許，還有另一種可能，而那是布魯斯唯一的機會。

『星期五，我想出去一下。』  
『是的，博士，地點是？』  
布魯斯已經轉身走進電梯，按下頂樓按鍵，『我猜我該去探望大家。』  
『指令收到，地點已自動登錄為復仇者聯盟本部。』

 

●

娜塔莎被三隻機械野獸壓制時，並沒預期會看見綠色的身影一閃而過。

真該覺得慶幸大傢伙願意回來。  
娜塔莎用力一推，借力使力讓自己突破重圍，沒特別去想失去聯絡的博士是怎麼接受到復仇者聯盟集合的消息。  
畢竟，那答案實在太明顯。

現在她有更重要的事需要解決。  
黑寡婦朝圍住自己半圈的機器獸揮舞劍杖，一道強勁的風壓倏然掃過她的衣角，確切來說，是一隻粗壯的深綠手臂橫掃而過，轉瞬間將她的敵人拍到世界的另一頭，清空他們之間的障礙物。

那真是——  
冷情的女特工不確定自己該不該微笑，但以現況而言，這的確是有點太浪漫了——雖然大傢伙很可能不明白浪漫的本意。

她往前一步，看著臉色猙獰的綠色怪物，小心翼翼地走近牠，浩克瞇著眼，盯著她的目光有著最接近防備的遲疑，但至少，不是戾氣。  
或許，那意味著她可以更接近一點。

「羅曼諾夫探員，我相信此刻應該有比和班納博士卿卿我我更適當的事。」

鋼鐵人的聲調不識時務地響起，隨著隊長鎮定的指揮（「浩克，盡情大鬧吧！」），綠色野獸轉身抓住了飛過頭頂的機械一把捏碎，黑寡婦迅即開槍打落打算偷襲浩克左側的小型機器獸，「我確信這抱怨是針對我個人。」  
「是什麼讓你覺得不是？」鋼鐵人毫不客氣地用噴射砲轟下娜塔莎左手三公分處的機器人，「不用謝。」

「你聽起來像五歲的孩子被搶走玩具。」黑寡婦右手撐著鷹眼的背部翻身，以堅硬合金的短靴踢落機器怪獸頭頂的尖角，斷裂的針狀物狠狠擦過鋼鐵人身側的樹幹——她當然是無意的，她可以用東尼‧史塔克的節操發誓。

鋼鐵鉅子倏地飛昇而起在空中後翻一圈，恰恰閃避前後夾擊的機械怪物，讓它們壯烈犧牲，「相信我，我五歲時有比撂狠話更實際的行動力。」

戰場另一端，一隻箭矢凶猛地刺破空氣，正中機器獸的肩骨，伴隨一陣爆炸，「例如學跳樑小丑的後空翻特技？」

「嘿，你們不能因為大傢伙不會繞口令就把他排除在辨論戰線之外。」  
「事實上，我懷疑班納博士會站在你這邊。」  
「太好了，我們正需要巨星歐德曼（Oldman）來教大家注意禮節。」

戰役結束在史蒂夫反擊之前，娜塔莎看向那頭綠色野獸，當牠沒有目標可攻擊時終於停下動作，似乎有一瞬間的茫然，彷彿在尋找，卻不確定自己該尋找什麼。

「浩克，」鋼鐵人飛到綠巨人的左手臂旁，隨意地拍打，「幹得好！」  
浩克垂下腦袋，盯著手臂上的鋼鐵人，他皺著臉，右手用力抓住那具鋼鐵盔甲，舉到與眼神同高處，眯起眼細細察看。  
東尼在身後舉起右掌，示意大家不要輕舉妄動，他說，「結束了，浩克。整個地球都會感激你的貢獻。」  
綠巨人似乎顯得困惑，他盯著東尼好一會，彷彿在咀嚼東尼的語意，「鐵皮人也會嗎？」

  
「當然，你得收下我大於地球的感謝。」東尼直到感覺抓握自己的力道放輕時才往上飛，「現在，幫個忙，讓我們一起回家。」  
那句話像是啟動魔法效果，困惑的浩克忽然開始縮小，綠色皮膚漸漸轉白，五秒鐘後，布魯斯緊閉雙眼往後倒去，若非鋼鐵鉅子反應快速，場面不會如此溫和，通常還得伴隨著巨響與揚起的塵埃。

 

布魯斯睜開眼睛時，絕沒有預料到會有那麼多人擠到他身前，他絕望地問，「我又做了什麼？」  
「漂亮地大幹一場。」  
「戰損是四十七隻機器怪物，我是說，你的戰績。」  
「幫了我一點忙。」  
「給我們嘲笑鐵罐的機會。」  
「 **你捏住我。** 」那語氣近乎指控。

歡快的氣氛嘎然而止，在場所有人的威壓目光全射向東尼，東尼卻毫無所覺地咧嘴一笑，「我喜歡你 _一手掌握我。_ 」

這沉默忽然顯得冗長而尷尬，彷彿每個人都在心裡拚盡全力組織緩和氣氛的幽默措辭。  
總而言之，當克林特率先發話時，他絕不會想知道他肩負的責任多麼嚴峻。

「鐵罐，我們 **完全不想** 知道你的性癖。」  
「史塔克，隊長不需要你來刷新他的三觀。」  
「謝謝你，羅曼諾夫，我刷新的是對史塔克下限的認識。」  
「呃，」布魯斯垂下眼，侷促地回應，「我猜我得說，謝謝？」

「博士，你人太好了。」克林特沉痛地表示。  
「不，我是、我是認真的。」  
「我也是認真的。」  
「史塔克，我們 **真的不想** 知道你的私生活。」  
「我說的是班納博士和我的」  
「『不說英文』實驗？不用解釋，我們都知道。」

 

 **不，你們不知道。**  
布魯斯捏著鼻樑，決定終結這個話題。

  
「你們介意我留在這一段時間嗎？」  
「當然，班納博士，我們竭誠歡迎。」

布魯斯轉頭看向娜塔莎，那目光平靜清和，卻帶有無可撼動的堅毅，「羅曼諾夫探員，借一步說話。」

 

○

 

『先生，你是復仇者嗎？』

這絕對不是東尼單獨踏入史塔克大厦時，會期待聽見的第一句問候。  
東尼心情惡劣地踏過他的卸甲裝置帶，走進樓層後方的吧台，替自己倒了一杯皇家禮炮，一口喝乾，將玻璃杯狠狠摜在吧台上。

「記住，你是安東尼二世，不是奧創二世。」  
他甩向薄荷綠圓球的目光挾著酒氣的不明怒意，布魯斯自清醒之後就沒有正眼瞧過他，如果東尼再度啟動奧創計畫，布魯斯八成再也不會理會他。這後果真是光想像就糟到無以復加的地步。

 

『先生，奧創是？』  
然而，安東尼完全沒能理解東尼酒意之下的警告。

扶著喝酒太快而隱隱脹痛的腦袋，東尼忽然覺得頭更痛了。


	13. Chapter 13

『先生，您已經到達不踏出實驗室所能忍受的最大時數。』

東尼放下焊到一半的電路板線路，一瞬間恍惚著思考自己何時讓星期五設置了警示，下一刻，與布魯斯的實驗室停戰協議便從腦海裡浮上來。

他重新拿起電路板，狀似輕描淡寫地開口，「如果我不理會，你會通知班納博士嗎？」

『是的，先生。但僅限於班納博士身在史塔克大廈的情況。』

東尼拿著電路板的指節收緊，彷彿在思考自己究竟該拿起還是放下。星期五不比賈維斯成熟，但太過直白的敘述反而揭露出他一直打算忽略的事實，他沒預料到這種直接竟遠比老賈指出他的逃避更有殺傷力。

東尼脫下護目鏡和手套，隨意地洗手後，走進私人電梯。他按下按鍵，忽然想起布魯斯第一次踏進這台電梯時，曾驚訝地稱讚電梯本身的速度控制，無論驟然移動多少樓層，都不會讓搭乘者產生隱約的失重感。

總是只有布魯斯能在第一時間感受到他的設計，在一瞬間了解他的設計。

電梯下了一個樓層。  
東尼一踏出電梯，就能透過大片的玻璃牆看進沒有開燈的實驗室，他走進實驗室，來到布魯斯最常坐的位置，實驗桌上留著散亂的筆記，是解了一半的狄拉克電洞理論變形。東尼凝視紙上眼熟的筆跡，跟著布魯斯的思路，從他的假設前提一路推導，來到他碰見的瓶頸。

狄拉克電洞理論的缺失在於當它應用於量子電動學，使用高階微擾計算時，會得到某些無窮大的結果，這在物理學上是不合常理的。  
東尼在麻省理工修課時曾學過量子理論，他順著布魯斯的思路，從薛丁格方程式與海森堡測不準定律連結到費米黃金率和戴森級數，試圖理解那些公式推導的物理意義。

他的視線從充當權宜之計的重整化計算看向微擾理論，目光停在斷了一半的含時公式。

這就是布魯斯遇見的瓶頸嗎？  
東尼瞇起眼，重頭分解整套理論，這次他看得份外仔細，從自旋的二乘二矩陣開始，一路滑向最終停滯的時間參數。

他盯著那個時間參數，試圖解開布魯斯留下的難題，他隨手拿起鋼筆，筆尖點在白紙上稍停一會，墨水暈出一團藍墨。  
忽然，一道閃電打響在他的腦袋裡。

東尼猛然放下筆，瞪著那條未完成的公式，他的目光挾帶著高度的不可置信，像見到神盾局派來救援的的航空母艦被猛然擊落。  
他的呼吸急促，心跳加快，唾腺分泌迅速，腦袋熱燙地如同高速運轉的電腦中央處理器，他嚥下一口唾液，隨手將鋼筆擱上實驗桌，他用雙手捏緊寫著最終理論的紙張，舉到與眼同高處。

三分鐘後，他垂下了手，目光仍然沒有從布魯斯的字跡上移開。

布魯斯之所以沒有解完最終的方程式，是因為沒有必要。  
他不是碰到瓶頸，相反的，布魯斯解決了它。

他繞過了時間放大的不對稱性，從微擾理論的基礎點重新衍生新的級數，那級數的設計涵蓋了所有因趨近無限而衍生的各種假設，漂亮地解決了高階微擾的誤差，甚至能適用於時間的各種壓縮與延長。  
理論上，不能用「時間」去解決「時間」的問題，那只會導致祖父悖論，但現今除了「時間」之外，科學家還沒能夠啟用同「時間」一般如此迷人難解又具有不確定性的相同變數。

過去，科學家總嘗試著要找出一個新的場，能類比時間，相似時間，又能取代時間。  
但布魯斯基於現有的知識憑空發想，設立了一個新的立足點來解決這個問題，它與時間不同，它保持穩定，在各種無窮盡的假設裡毫不動搖，卻毫不違背從最基礎到最艱澀的物理定律。

那立足點是一串級數。  
東尼敢用整個史塔克企業打賭，它絕對會被命名為班納級數。

布魯斯‧班納是真正的天才，絕頂聰明到性感的地步，東尼幾乎是想切開他的大腦去看裡頭如何運轉，他迫切地想讓布魯斯將思考的過程說給他聽，想知道布魯斯究竟如何想到這樣的方式，這念頭熱切瘋狂到他的呼吸心跳全都亂序，血脈賁張，腦袋發熱。

但此刻，他唯一能做的僅只是凝視散落紙張上的公式，獨自一人在這間實驗室裡見證物理界的奇蹟。

物理學是一個只用紙和筆，就能推測出宇宙運行的偉大學說。  
它基於所有一切不能被違背的真理，它必須被謹慎地推導，不容許一絲一毫的不確定。  
它存在於世界的每一個角落，它活在每一個科學家的腦袋裡，而最優秀的那顆腦袋能用它計算出整個宇宙。

所有的奧秘都藏在漫天落下的星光裡。  
但唯有布魯斯，能從星光中看見真理。

東尼收緊了指節，紙張出現凹陷的指痕。  
他親愛的令人讚嘆的布魯斯，是真正的天才，擁有全世界最性感火辣的腦袋，在當今量子領域上的成就舉世無雙。

而五天以前，這個男人還在這裡。

布魯斯就坐在這個位置上，和東尼討論時間造成的塌縮，他記得布魯斯專注盯著螢幕皺眉思索的樣子，記得他洗手挽起袖口露出手腕的習慣，記得他拔下眼鏡考慮東尼扔給他的難題時無奈的苦笑，還有那個完全不一樣的晚上，低沉著聲線，支配他，掌控他，讓他臣服著祈求哪怕一絲碰觸。

此刻，東尼站在布魯斯的實驗室，站在他的位置，拿著他推導的偉大公式，感受布魯斯用紙筆顛覆了他的世界，衝擊他的腦袋，布魯斯甚至不需要用上任何皮鞭手銬或鑽石刀，僅只是一行不完整的公式，一條全世界最有價值的公式，就能對東尼產生一樣的效果。

他忽然想起他第一次閱讀布魯斯獨自發表的《正電子碰撞理論》。

他記得布魯斯的每一個用字，從開頭論述的自信從容，到有理有據的公式推導，他幾乎能從每一條公式背後看見那個男人縝密的思考與清晰可辨的邏輯，讀布魯斯的論文像在閱讀一篇架構完整的本格式推理小說，從格局到架構都完美地沒有一絲瑕疵，文章的用詞冷靜而克制，沒有過份浮誇與含糊不清的推測式語法，就好像那個男人無法忍受模糊的灰色地帶，非得將一切都掌握在手心之中。

那時候，他就想，他一定要認識寫這篇論文的作者，親自站在他身前，握著他的手，和他討論他的論文，讚嘆他的成就。

然後，他真的見到了他。

那或許是東尼鍥而不捨幫助布魯斯的真正原因。  
即使布魯斯不是站在他的身邊，給予他信任，幫助他完成各種瘋狂計畫，東尼仍然沒辦法在見識到那樣的腦袋後放任它獨自在世界裡枯萎，那簡直是一種人才的浪費，布魯斯的人生比東尼過去所遇見的許多人都更有價值，他不應該被埋沒。

所以他邀請布魯斯來到他的實驗室。  
他們經常合作研究討論，東尼長期習慣了布魯斯縮著腦袋溫聲提出自己的觀點，習慣他在決斷時搖擺不定，而遺忘他最初閱讀那篇論文所感受到背後的那個男人是多麼冷靜而犀利，東尼差點做出了錯誤的決斷，但最終，布魯斯用一個晚上顛覆了他的認知。

他忽然迫切地想見到布魯斯。  
東尼握著這些寫滿公式的紙張，轉身走進電梯，他按下樓層按鍵，讓電梯停在放置同步輻射光源與粒子加速器的樓層。  
他走出電梯左轉，第二間就是銳角小角度Ｘ光散射儀的專屬測量室。  
門是關著的。

東尼站在門外，讓掃描辨識系統確認他的身份，厚重的金屬門喀咑一聲彈開，照明設備啟動，空調開始運轉，除了東尼，房裡沒有任何人。

布魯斯不在這裡。  
布魯斯當然不在這裡。

東尼打開機台，閉起眼，側耳傾聽儀器開機時升降載台的聲音，不同於一般大學實驗室裡大的惱人的空調運轉聲，這間測量室安靜地能聽見自己的呼吸，而載台旋轉的聲音幾乎能在牆壁間反覆碰撞。

空蕩的載台，初始的程式進入畫面。  
每一樣都宣告著布魯斯並不在這裡。

這一刻，東尼忽然湧起連自己也無能理解的恐慌。

 

○

「我們很吃驚。」

布魯斯疲憊地解下備用的鎮靜劑裝束，揚起手接過娜塔莎隨手拋來的乾毛巾，他擦拭著泛出汗液的額側，分出心神準備與黑寡婦來一場心靈談話。

「因為我主動跑來讓你們綁著我做測試？」布魯斯將毛巾披在肩上，拿起水瓶，仰頭灌了一陣子清水，他喝得很隨性，水流出他的唇角，滴滴答答地落在草地上。

「布魯斯，我是個特工。我接收指令，不問目的，只問結果。」娜塔莎接過布魯斯拋來的空瓶，放在草地上，慢慢靠近，「我是指你的要求。」  
從前，布魯斯總是將情緒控制在一個穩當的範圍，他喝茶、冥想和瑜珈，都是為了確保自己心平氣和，不讓浩克出頭破壞。  
他所有的目的都是為了壓制浩克，不是控制它。

但這一次，布魯斯卻對他們提出一個新要求。  
他想讓汪達測試他的精神力，他不只是為了訓練自己抵抗心神控制，他還想更進一步，測試自己是否能在浩克狀態下主動變回布魯斯，他要擁有絕對的身體控制權，所有的一切都得他說了算。

這代表布魯斯需要同時加強意志防禦力與意志精神力。

「我做了點實驗。如果將我們的轉化比喻成一道可逆的化學反應式，即便兩端的能障不同，只要衝過能障，就能拾回意志。」

如果布魯斯的意志精神力足夠強大，即有可能在成為浩克時，仍然能夠清明地了解現況，並能在必要時刻奪回身體主控權。這是一種精神力的拔河，布魯斯若能一路往自己的方向扯去，那麼從浩克轉變為布魯斯就容易地多。

「上一次讓浩克變回布魯斯，是史塔克幫的忙。」娜塔莎靠近他，他們像兩個久未見面的老友坐在草地上隨意地閒聊人生。

忽然間，那段青澀的戀情已距離他們太過遙遠。對娜塔莎而言，那是她潛伏的特工人生中最為純粹的情感試探與交流，調情並非來自上級的指示，而是出於自己的意願，即使這段感情無疾而終，它仍昇華成記憶中最美好的光點，在黑夜裡閃爍。

「上次變身出於浩克的意願，浩克喜歡他。」布魯斯看著自己的掌心，像能從掌紋裡看見奧秘，「東尼說，上一次紐約大戰，浩克救了他。」

浩克喜歡東尼，是因為東尼喜歡他。  
他們兩個之間的喜歡很純粹，屬於「我有強大的隊友，我無所畏懼」和「喜歡浩克的鐵皮人，浩克喜歡他」的情感交流。

布魯斯經常能感覺到浩克，強大的綠色能量藏在他的皮膚底下，浩克就心智年齡來說其實只是個孩子，他暴怒地毀壞世界，是因為他不明白有的事不能做。

但紐約大戰時，布魯斯曾以為浩克終於能夠聽從指令，讓浩克對地球成為一種貢獻而不是破壞。他們幾乎要成功了，直到汪達用精神控制告訴他，一旦浩克失控，布魯斯仍舊無能為力。

布魯斯輕描淡寫地說，「我曾經希望他從不存在，但這麼多年過去，他就像活在我身體裡的另一個人格，在最艱困的時期，他甚至能拯救我的朋友。」布魯斯停了一會，輕輕地說，「我已經放棄抹殺他，那麼，我就得想辦法控制他。」

 

娜塔莎轉頭望向布魯斯，盯著他的側臉。布魯斯的精神狀態比娜塔莎從前招募時要穩定得多，他曾經像沒有根的浮萍，隨時準備轉移陣地，他總是精神緊張，即使壓制情緒，但那種壓抑感仍會向外傳遞，讓接近他的人在無意間臨陣以待，隨時提高警覺。

曾幾何時，布魯斯變了。  
即使那改變相當細微，但娜塔莎身為一個傑出的特工，她仍然能夠敏銳地察覺那些轉變。  
布魯斯說話的模樣依舊溫和，卻不再顯得猶豫。當旁人意外地碰觸他，他幾乎沒有反應。他散發出一種安定平和的潛質，彷彿他是個普通的科學家，身體裡沒有一個需要隨時警備的怪物。

布魯斯仍然將情緒控制得很好，卻換了一種方式。  
那不僅只是保持憤怒，更像是一種情緒的收納與整理，在必要的時刻從儲藏櫃裡提出他需要的情緒，就能完好地抑制突如其來的意外狀況。

娜塔莎盯著他的目光顯得若有所思。  
布魯斯不可能只憑自己就辦到這一點，必然有人幫助他，成為他的錨，在他的意識裡做為一個安定的所在，他才能夠有所依憑，無畏無懼。

布魯斯必然相當信任某個人。

那人必須能在浩克失控時想出對策，控制浩克的損害。  
布魯斯總是做足萬全準備才會行動，那變相顯示，即使布魯斯獨自跑來前神盾局局長福瑞手下，要求他們幫助他測試自己能不能從浩克變回布魯斯，布魯斯也信任有人能掌控ㄧ旦失控的局面。  
那人不是娜塔莎，娜塔莎也無法做到這一點。

那人得到布魯斯全心全意的信任，信任的力量強大到布魯斯表現得像有一整個國家的軍隊做為他強而有力的後盾，布魯斯不再像漂泊的浮萍，他看起來如此明亮，沉穩而可靠，彷彿他有了守衛的明確目標，也有足以停靠的港口。  
他看起來就像有了一個家。

 

娜塔莎收回流轉的思緒，接上布魯斯的語尾，「浩克救了我們，我們很感謝它。」

「我希望他能繼續這麼做，但我們總需要以防萬一。」布魯斯安靜地說，「在最嚴峻的狀態下，他總需要剎車機制。」


	14. Chapter 14

為什麼需要復仇者聯盟？  
因為人類很脆弱。

『先生，所以你是復仇者嗎？』

東尼焊上最後一條線路，才回答，「聯盟發出召集令時，我通常會去。」他脫下護目鏡，不等安東尼回答便搶白道，「沒錯，這就是所謂的轉移話題。」

東尼率先承認他的話術，不過是為了讓安東尼不再試圖追問這些連他都不再能確切回答的問題。

他將安東尼關機一星期，避免它糾結於奧創與復仇者的定義。  
但東尼最後還是改變主意。

即使讓它問些蠢問題也好，不然這幾層研發樓層實在太安靜了。

『班納博士也是嗎？』薄荷綠圓球垂下高度，降到東尼的手邊。

「聯盟發出召集令時，他不一定會去。」東尼仍然用了似是而非的回答，他停了一會，突然反問道，「你想念班納博士嗎？」

『什麼是想念？』

東尼揉著臉，深覺此刻是他人生中最蠢的時刻，他何時需要像二十歲的小姑娘問別人想不想念她的男朋友？更別提他問的還不是個人，布魯斯也不是他的男朋友，至少現在不是。

『先生，班納博士什麼時候回來？』

東尼放下電路板，轉身走出實驗室，他來到茶水間，目光在掃過布魯斯常用的馬克杯時微微一窒，他隨後強迫自己移開視線，拿起星期五沖好的咖啡，狠狠喝了一大口，隨後就嗆得一陣猛咳。

「當他該回來的時候。」東尼趴在洗手抬旁穩住重心，痛恨自己只能給出模糊不清的答案。他扭開水龍頭，將清水拍上他咳得通紅發熱的臉，讓冷水帶走他今天的不走運。

安東尼或許早就習慣東尼需要拐彎的回答，但東尼卻是第一次因為不知道答案而敷衍充數。  
他不明白布魯斯為何選擇離開，但布魯斯必然是通盤考慮過所有的利弊，才做下這樣的決定。

初見時，那個男人孑然一身，他的隨身行李少得可憐，彷彿隨時能夠灑脫地轉身就走，往下一個目的地而去。  
布魯斯身上有著漂泊的氣息，那是長年流浪在外的人特有的滄桑，一靠近他，就能嗅到荒蕪和悲涼，他如同飄蕩在空中的蒲公英，每一次停留只是暫歇，沒有真正的歸處。

東尼扭緊水龍頭，盯著水珠一滴一滴落在洗手抬裡。  
難不成，他想讓布魯斯長久留在史塔克大廈，只是他個人的一廂情願？  
當初他花費心力飛過整個海峽和布魯斯玩一下午的邏輯遊戲，說服他來到史塔克大廈暫居，即使最初布魯斯勉為其難地答應，但東尼以為在他們一起經歷過那麼多次實驗研究後，布魯斯會真的想留在這裡。  
永久留在這裡。

東尼親身體驗過布魯斯所帶給他的衝擊，那是他絕無僅有的經歷，布魯斯總是帶給他驚喜，驚喜與驚喜，讓東尼覺得這個瘋狂又脆弱的世界不是太無趣。

東尼猛然抬頭，水珠從額側淌下臉頰，他的眼神由茫然轉為清明而堅定，彷彿終於解開困惑許久的難題，這是遠比狄拉克電洞理論還要困難的問題，是東尼一個人的難題，他花了這麼長的時間，反覆繞進死胡同，和無理數折騰許久，才終於解開它。  
答案沒有共軛虛根，只有唯一解。  
平面落點不是一個數，而是一個人。

東尼從沒想過真能遇上那個人，那個能與自己一同形成黃金比例的人。  
在遇見對方之前的等待如同漫游在遼無邊際的夜空，他從沒想過第一次看見星光會震撼到遺忘自我，從沒想過原來他曾經渴望過星空。

他的靈魂早已不再飢渴地想要被酒精、性愛、鈔票和軍火炸藥所填滿。  
只要一個布魯斯，便足以撫慰他躁動又荒蕪的靈魂。

情感一瞬間湧過喉頭。  
他想，他不僅僅只是喜歡這個人而已，他很可能是用了一個世紀才等到他。

東尼忽然想和那人分享他的解題過程。  
不，或許這是沒辦法分享的，畢竟這問題是個狀態函數，不問過程，只問結果。

那就分享結果吧。  
他的結論是，無論經過幾世紀，東尼史塔克總會等到布魯斯‧班納。  
絕頂聰明，獨一無二，舉世無雙。

 

○

 

布魯斯在黑暗裡醒來。

「星期五。」  
他試著叫了一聲，如他往日所做，並等著星期五的時間與天氣預報，即使後者對他而言並不算是必要資訊。

布魯斯等了兩秒，忽然意識到他並不在史塔克大廈，他又花了兩秒，才辨認出所在地，以及自己為什麼躺在這裡。

今天不是他從復仇者聯盟總部醒來的第一天，也不會是最後一天。  
布魯斯下意識地撫過手腕，那裡沒有任何束帶與備用措施。  
他現在不在幻覺實驗裡。

連著幾日需要高度精神力的密集訓練讓他疲憊地沒有精神思考別的事物，但事態總會漸入佳境，在他開始習慣訓練後，生理機能自動回溯起待在史塔克大廈的時期。

布魯斯半坐起身。  
他不是第一次在異地醒來，卻是第一次在醒來那刻錯判形勢，顯然長期住在史塔克大廈讓他的警戒心都鈍化了，畢竟住在那裡，他並不需要在清醒當下即刻集中注意力，保持防備心。

布魯斯望著黑暗中的天花板，他正用記憶觀察天花板的角落，他盯著延伸的支點，想起狄拉克電洞理論的變形。  
他還沒來得和東尼分享他的成果，就離開史塔克大廈。  
他甚至沒有和東尼交代一聲。

布魯斯的思考倏然停頓，彷彿高速運轉的精密齒輪猛然卡進了小石塊。

交代。  
他居然在思考自己轉身離開，沒有留下一句交待，會如何影響他人的心情。  
過去，布魯斯從來不需要考慮這樣的事，早已沒有人會在意他的離開。

但東尼不是其他人，而布魯斯確實知道，東尼會在意。  
或許布魯斯真的應該交代一聲。

即使東尼知道他的行蹤，但在他向娜塔莎提出要求的當下，他曾用眼角餘光瞥過東尼一眼，看見對方轉瞬間的面無表情。

布魯斯不知道自己當時為何沒有說話，也沒預期在過了這麼多天後，自己仍會為此耿耿於懷。  
這或許是他會在夜半醒來的原因。

布魯斯已經不太會在半夜轉醒，上一次發生同樣的情況時，他還住在史塔克大廈。  
當時，他給了安東尼一個名字，開啟它對新世界的認識，它對布魯斯提出各種關於情感的問題，直白地讓布魯斯招架不住，而東尼趁機提出情緒控制實驗的終章。

東尼‧史塔克百無禁忌，但布魯斯確信，無論是他或東尼都不可能不受影響，他正是因為那個晚上與東尼同樣見識到自己掌控力後，才有這次實驗的靈感與發想。  
如物理公式的推演，如人類的演化。  
所有事態的演進，總是一環扣一環。

當年，那個男人第一次握住他的手、稱讚他的論文時，布魯斯是否曾想過，他後半生的軌跡都將因為眼前這個人而偏移？本就不穩定的平衡一旦輕輕碰觸，就歪斜到無法自我修正的地步。

布魯斯通常不喜歡失去控制權，那會讓他聯想到自己從沒成功控制過的另一個傢伙，他總是感覺挫敗，挫敗於自己的無能為力；但仔細回想，從認識東尼的那一刻開始所產生的隱微轉變，他卻沒有想像中那麼排斥。

從洛克岬回到史塔克大廈後，他的世界限縮到東尼、星期五與安東尼，比起紐約之戰後不時需得參與的社交圈與必須出席的公開場合，前者更讓他覺得舒坦而安心。

他放下警戒，在史塔克大廈找回對研究的熱情，他享受和東尼討論艱澀理論得到的收穫，他甚至不用出席復仇者聯盟的聚會，不用做為一個無法掌控的怪物而出戰。東尼替他妥善考慮了所有的事物，在這裡，他幾乎不需擔心自己會不受控制，不需擔心在迴身之際就會轉成一隻野獸，不需一再反芻自己造下多少罪孽，不會再看見人群眼中的恐懼。

曾幾何時，東尼、星期五與安東尼，已經成為布魯斯每天習慣相處的世界。

布魯克忽然發現，或許他真的喜歡這些，喜歡他和東尼組成的兩人世界，其中充斥著各種理論與推理，隨手可用的儀器，思路碰撞產生的火花像新年時自由女神像旁施放的煙火，就連從夜空落下的灰燼都溫暖的如同聖誕夜時掬在手心的一杯熱巧克力。

那段心靈平靜的時日（包含東尼要求的情緒控制實驗），或許在無意中儲備了他正視困境的勇氣，掌控浩克的念頭第一次在他的大腦裡萌芽，逐漸成長茁壯，如今竟強大到足以推動他付諸行動，面對它，甚至解決它。

如果他夠誠實，他就該說，他確實喜歡這樣。  
布魯斯重新躺下，細細品味自己得出的新結論。  
在黑暗裡沉澱思緒，總能看見閃爍著真理的星光。

 

布魯斯忘了他最後是何時睡著的，只記得當時腦海裡轉過的最後一個念頭是，當這一切結束後，他將會再度拜訪史塔克大廈，如果到時候東尼還歡迎他去的話。


	15. Chapter 15

布魯斯再次睜開眼時並非自然轉醒，實際上，那離自然轉醒有非常大的差距，他是被震醒的。

他的房間天搖地動，布魯斯動作迅速坐起身，一陣衝擊破窗襲來，他翻身落地，順勢滾進床板下方，閃避散落的玻璃和石塊，他屏氣凝神，直等到震動暫歇，才小心翼翼地探出頭。

鑲窗的那面牆壁已然破損大半，寒風灌進房裡，刮得他兩頰生疼，布魯斯匍匐著爬出床板下方，他撐起手臂正要起身，煞時間，一發子彈穿過他的右臂，他的意識迅速向後墜落，身體變化的速率甚至快過疼痛作用的時機。

映在牆上的人影猛然暴漲成粗壯的大塊頭，被襲擊的憤怒火焰在身體裡灼燒，他跳出窗外，從十樓高的建築一躍而下，落在飛馳而過的戰機上方，正狂亂掃射的戰機瞬間劇烈搖晃，機身隨即猛烈迴旋，試圖甩開他。

他左手抓握住機身突起處，右手握拳猛搥防護罩，幾下撞擊就讓透明的屏幕裂出網狀，他看得見坐在駕駛艙內恐懼的眼神，忽然感覺更加憤怒。

他用力搥了幾下，屏幕終於裂開，最後一擊讓他的拳頭足以穿過破裂的強化玻璃揪住駕駛員的脖子，那弱小人類眼裡的的恐懼尖銳地刺穿他的皮膚，他頓了一下，將駕駛員從坐位上拔起甩向座艙，站立的地面忽然傾斜，戰機加速俯衝，似乎有什麼東西順勢滾落出破裂的玻璃洞口，他下意識抓住座艙椅穩住重心，瞇眼看向複雜的儀表板。

戰機即將撞地的前一刻，他抓握住方向桿用力往上扳，機身猛然上揚，強烈的衝擊力差點將他甩出戰機，他緊握住方向桿，手肘撞上某個按鈕，戰機即時啟動緊急迫降裝置，機輪悄然降下，強勁的冷風穿透整個機身，忽然間，地面傳來猛烈的撞擊，他發出一陣巨吼，看見強烈的白色光束在夜空中來回移動，他看見三束白光逐漸鎖定目標，透過破裂的屏幕洞口打上他的臉。

他側過臉頰，跨過破裂的玻璃洞口，瞇眼辨認隨著白光逐漸靠近的物體。  
鐵皮人，手上抱著大砲，砲口對準他，準備發射。

●

『先生，羅曼諾夫探員來電。』  
「說我不在。」  
『先生，羅曼諾夫探員堅持您必須接聽電話，她表示您會想知道班納博士的消息。』

東尼放下玻璃杯，嘖了一聲，「接進來。」  
『史塔克，緊急狀況。』黑寡婦肅穆的臉容忽然出現在投影屏幕上。  
「羅曼諾夫，我以為你的搖籃曲能派上用場。」東尼朝她舉起空的高腳杯，杯中殘留著酒紅的色澤。  
『我尊重布魯斯的意願。』  
「啊哈，所以你們現在開始互稱名字了，我什麼時候要去參加婚禮？」東尼用穩當的手再倒一杯酒。

『史塔克，你沒喝那麼多，』娜塔莎冷靜地打斷東尼偽裝的胡言亂語，『聽我說，布魯斯在汪達的幻覺裡變成了浩克，我們不確定他是否能在不產生多餘戰損的狀態下變回布魯斯；更糟的是，復仇者聯盟再度遭到攻擊。』

「我就知道那小女孩不可信。」東尼一掃原先的隨性神態，他倏地站起身，「星期五，準備著裝。」  
『是的，先生』

『公平一點，史塔克，這是布魯斯自己的要求。』娜塔莎解釋道，『我們沒能預期外部攻擊的時機，那讓浩克變得更加不可控制。』  
東尼一路走出伸展台，金紅相間的盔甲完美地包裹住他，「慢著，陷入幻覺是布魯斯自己的要求？」

娜塔莎的通話轉移到盔甲內部，『他想測試他的精神力。』她沒有說得太多，畢竟詳細說明實在太費時。  
「布魯斯這次變成浩克，是受到刺激，還是他自己的主意？」東尼飛向夜空，他將推進器的功率開到最大，金紅色的盔甲在空中畫出一道流星。

『受到刺激，』娜塔莎的語氣裡有著微妙的遲疑，彷彿在斟酌坦白的程度，『先前的測試都處在事先警示之下，但布魯斯堅持我們應當模擬現實狀況的發生。』而現實狀況是，突襲從不會事先打聲招呼。

「非常的布魯斯，」東尼的聲音聽起來像是在笑，「所以布魯斯的確要求過，讓你們無預警地進入測驗？」  
『是的，但這是第一次。』娜塔莎的用字簡潔，顯然打算強調出事態的嚴重性。

「那麼，你們應該相信布魯斯。」談話之間，東尼已抵達復仇者聯盟總部上方，他看見克林特準備拉弓射下盤旋的戰機，隊長橫過盾牌撞擊黝黑的金屬怪物，緋紅女巫正用意念扭曲她的敵人，浮在半空中的是幻視和索爾，披風在他們身後烈烈飄揚。

浩克呢？  
東尼掃視一圈，浩克正選在此時踏出被破壞的戰機，東尼讓前方螢幕鎖定盤旋在浩克頭頂上的三架敵方戰機，他多看了幾秒，忽然有了重大發現。  
戰機們的飛行軌跡不是隨機閃避，而是一個迴圈，一個誘導式、經過計算的迴圈。

「疏散總部人群，」東尼立刻發出警告，「他們打算引誘浩克破壞聯盟總部大樓。」  
話才落下，東尼就瞥見其中一台戰機伸出大砲對準浩克，鋼鐵人的掌心發出砲火，擊落支撐大砲的支架，他急速飛行，在大砲砸中滿是疏散人群的觀景台前接住它。

「好球！」他抱著大砲扛上肩，打算順勢砸向它的同夥，「史塔克，後面！」  
東尼在隊長的警告中迅速轉身，立時對上一道深沉的目光，他離那雙眼睛那麼近，近到能看見自己抱著大砲的倒影映在深綠的瞳孔裡。

 

「嗨，浩克。」他輕鬆地打招呼。

下一秒，他就被一掌壓在地面上。

○

一開始只是憤怒，紅色的劇烈的憤怒，腦袋熱得無法思考，然後是一片黑暗，他像從大廈頂樓墜入電梯口，從高處失速墜落，他茫然地盯著愈來愈遠的夜空，分不清前後左右。

『布魯斯。』  
誰？誰在叫他？  
『布魯斯。』叫他的聲音低沉而堅定，他似乎認得這聲音，這是──

他張開雙手伸向他認為的前方，試圖搆著那道聲音，他用力揮舞著雙手，卻只抓住一片虛空，他整個人因反作用力而從仰躺轉成頭上腳下的正常姿勢，他眨了眨眼，張口想回應，卻發現自己叫不出任何名字。

『布魯斯，』那聲音像是在笑，卻帶有溫和的善意。  
他努力試了幾次，才終於從喉頭擠出一個音，「嘿。」  
『嘿，』那聲音問道，『你是誰？』

我是、我是──  
但你不是叫了我的名字嗎？那不該是我的名字嗎？我是、我是布魯斯吧？  
『你是誰？』那聲音又問，似乎認為他的困惑非常有趣。

「我、我是──布魯斯？」  
『你是誰？』那聲音再問，彷彿他沒有給出正確答案。

我、我是──誰？  
我？  
我是、我是？  
布魯斯？  
他拔下眼鏡，用力揉著眉眼，停頓了約莫一分鐘，不確定地回答，「布魯斯？」

『你是誰？』那聲音又問。  
「我、」他深吸了一口氣，「我是──布魯斯？」

『你是誰？』那聲音反覆地問，『你是誰？』  
「我？我是，布魯斯？我是，我？」他說，帶著三分遲疑。

那聲音停頓了約莫五秒，再次問道，『再說一次，你是誰？』  
他揉著眉心，奮力地思考，不明白對方為何執著。  
但對方的態度忽然改變了，他隱約知道，自己很可能在剛才回答出正確答案。

「我是──我。」他遲疑了一下，但落下尾音時，已多上八分肯定。

『你是誰？』  
「我。」他沉聲說道，「我是，我。」  
他的腳下忽然冒出立足點，他停止了墜落

『我一直在等你，』那聲音倏然轉為溫柔，『等你發現，你是你。』

他瞇起眼，看見一道白光緩慢撕裂滿幕黑暗，霎時間，初光乍現。  
他察覺自己逐漸浮起，他眨了眨眼，眼前浮現晃蕩的畫面，他慢了一拍才注意到強烈擺動的指針，不屬於他的疑惑在意識層面綻開，他集中精神，試圖辨認指針上頭的文字，那不是真的很容易，情緒奔騰成一片霧靄，蒙蔽他的思考。  
該怎麼辦？

對了，剛剛那道聲音。  
他必須、必須回答出正確答案，才能解決問題。  
他低聲默念。

我是我。  
我是我。  
我是我。  
我是我。  
我是我。  
我是──我。

忽然間，霧靄迅速散開，畫面清晰地宛如最高畫質的彩色發光二極體電視螢幕，他集中意念，試圖操縱手臂，出乎意料的是，他真的看見深綠的手掌握住了方向桿，不及細想，他將方向桿猛然上扳，他只看見即將撞擊的地面逐漸遠離，他感受到戰機的劇烈震動，強大的慣性力立時反饋，他緊握住方向桿，只差一點就被用力甩出戰機。

他反應再慢也能看出情況危急，非常危急，他根本不確定自己能否存活在墜機之下，生存的本能意識忽然佔據了整個腦袋，腦袋裡唯一而強烈的意念全是他必須緊急迫降。

對， **迫降** ！  
他奮力思考迫降的方法，隔著一層薄霧讓他的思考沒能如往常順暢，他用力回想最後一次碰戰機是發生──在史塔克大廈！

對！東尼曾教過他！通常戰機通用的裝置設定在──他迅速地搜尋儀表板，看見閃著異常紅光的按鈕── **在那裡！**

他緊握住方向桿努力控制，緊繃著精神盯著忽高忽低的地面，他毫無概念究竟過了多久的時間，直到腳下傳來猛烈的撞擊，他允許自己稍稍鬆懈，並感覺到另一半的自己正焦躁憤怒於未知的危機，他下意識朝對方送出平安的訊息，那似乎奏效了。  
他察覺到自己踏出了戰機。

這感覺有些熟悉。  
即使切開一半的意識，他卻還能夠思考，甚至冷靜地觀望自己，與某一次情緒控制實驗的經歷異常雷同，當時東尼掩住他的耳目，跪在他身前，含著他，一面逼迫他登上高峰，另一面又變相要求他保持理智。

意識的主控權逐漸流向他。  
然後，他看見了東尼，穿著鋼鐵裝，抱著剛拆下的大砲，輕快地打招呼。  
『嗨，東尼，』他在心裡回應道，『好久不見。』

下一秒，他瞥見東尼身後的火光。

 

○

東尼感受到不只一次撞擊。  
第一次，浩克從空中將他拍落，第二次開始就是一連串震動，碎落的石塊瞬間全落在他身上，他沒能迅速釐清怎麼回事，他等了約莫五分鐘，直到背部沒有再承受更多的重量，東尼又等了一會，以確保情勢暫時被穩定，「星期五，」他叫道，「把我弄出去。」  
『是的，先生。』

他左右手的鋼鐵裝備倏然脫離，不出三秒，身上的負重明顯下降，他啟動推進器，衝破碎落的石塊，他飛升到半空中，讓兩手的鋼鐵裝備回歸原位。

他不確定最後究竟發生了什麼事，但看起來，戰鬥似乎結束了。  
聯盟總部大樓破了個大洞，草地上墜落數架戰機，石塊散落一地，隊長正指揮聯盟成員搶救被石塊壓住的人員。

浩克呢？  
東尼將視線轉向聯盟總部大樓，那凹洞大得有些不尋常，很明顯，僅只是浩克的撞擊並不足以產生那樣的凹洞。

「星期五，掃描浩克的動向。」  
他看著眼前的屏幕，等待數據呈現，三十秒後，星期五回報，『沒有數據，先生。』

什麼？東尼確信自己的意識沒有中斷，好吧，或許曾有那麼一下子，但浩克能在五分鐘內消失嗎？還是星期五故障了？ _或者浩克已經——_  
東尼拒絕再想下去，他決定往聯盟總部飛去。

「史塔克！」  
東尼聽見了隊長的叫喚，他沒有停下來，他固執地認定答案就在那個凹陷裡。  
或許只是他不願意承認罷了，但沒有數據該不會表示浩克已經──

東尼停在凹洞的正前方，看見石塊斷裂面殘留著燒焦的痕跡。  
他短暫地失神了。  
爆炸，炸彈，當然，浩克當然不足以造成這樣的大洞，但炸彈就不同了。

東尼吞嚥了一口唾液，慢慢地往凹洞深處走去。  
炸彈不可能只造成這樣的破壞，復仇者聯盟總部大樓的鋼骨甚至沒有受到影響，顯然有東西屏蔽了炸彈，用包覆的方式阻擋炸彈的火力，削弱它爆炸的範圍。

那東西，顯而易見。  
**上帝！**  
你最好給我活著！

東尼立刻啟動推進器，飛往凹洞底端，他ㄧ路上心急地尋找，他的視線移動得很快，他知道他要找什麼，他的目標很明確。

但是，整個搜尋過程中，他沒有看見任何深綠色的軀體，他的心愈來愈沉，他減弱飛行速度，停在最末端。  
他看見一雙腳，人類的腳，垂掛在碎落的石塊上。

東尼緩緩落地，他盯著那雙腳，視線逐漸上移，從彈性纖維的短褲移到毛髮濃密的胸膛，他盯著那胸膛停了二分鐘，似乎是想辨認它是否真的在起伏，最後，他終於把視線移到胸膛之上。

布魯斯仰著頭，從他坐的位置正好能透過天井看見星空。  
「你看，多麼漂亮的天空。」布魯斯輕聲說，彷彿是怕驚擾了沉睡在黑夜裡的星星，他甚至不是在對東尼或什麼人說話，他在說給自己聽，說給天空聽。

東尼直到這一刻才發現自己屏住了呼吸，缺氧的肺部幾乎要發痛，他深深吸入一口氣，試圖讓自己的吐息不顯得破碎而凌亂，他等到呼吸平復才低聲回應，「史塔克大廈，能看見更好的夜景。」

布魯斯這才垂下頭，讓視線的焦點落在東尼的臉上，他看著東尼的目光乾淨純粹地沒有一絲雜質。這是同一雙眼睛，無論它是什麼顏色，都是同一雙眼睛。  
「我被允許去嗎？」布魯斯溫和地問，「我和浩克？」

對東尼而言，那是一個完全不需要思考的問題，是個再簡單不過的問題，是個他張口就能回答出正確答案的問題。東尼往前踏了一步，向布魯斯伸出右手，「我說過，你有居住權，效期是永遠。」他停了一下，接著說，「我一直在史塔克大廈，等你回來。」

 

○

第一個找到他的人，是東尼。  
無論他在哪裡，變成什麼樣子，找到他的人 _總是東尼_ 。

原本只是困擾而已，他以為他把隱居的意願表達得很清楚，但東尼卻執著得打破他的小框架，硬是踏了進來。  
他努力地縮著身體，避免自己壓迫到對方，他認為自己的小框架會讓兩個人都動彈不得，但東尼毫不在意地伸展手腳，刺激他，撩撥他，又信任他，放任他，他以為東尼會將他的小框架壓迫到極限，但是情勢卻出乎他意料，什麼也沒有發生。

當布魯斯帶著他的框架獨自離開，才猛然發現，那框架顯得那麼巨大而空蕩，就好像那裡面應該還要有一個人，本來就該還有一個人。

而現在，那個人找到流浪的他，對著他伸出手，邀請布魯斯走出破碎的框架，主動來到他的身邊。

布魯斯垂下眼，盯著伸到眼前的掌心，目光帶著審慎的評估。他幾乎就要答應了，但最後一絲理智突然冒出來阻止他，然後，他想起自己決定揹著框架離開的原因。

布魯斯對著伸到他眼前的掌心，輕聲說，「你今天太冒險了，如果浩克傷害你──」他沒把話說得完全，但面對東尼，他從不需要如此。東尼總是能明白他的言下之意。

冒然進入浩克狀態，而非布魯斯主動變身時，浩克總是更難以控制，這一次，如果布魯斯沒有浮出意識，沒能在關鍵時刻搶回主控權，他完全不能保證浩克真的不會失去控制而到處破壞。

如果傷害東尼，如果他傷害的是東尼——  
因為太在意，所以更害怕，這無關他的控制力，他只是無法忍受，無法忍受東尼被傷害，無法忍受是自己傷害他。

「布魯斯，」東尼突兀地打斷他的思考，他啟動推進器，漂浮到和布魯斯的視線同高處，他雙手搭上布魯斯的肩，湊上臉，前傾，額頭抵額頭，他的眼神清明而平靜，未曾閃爍，毫不閃躲，他沉聲說道，「我知道是你，我能看見你。」

東尼說得不快，彷彿在斟酌著適當的字詞，「我看見布魯斯時會看見浩克，看見浩克時會看見布魯斯。布魯斯是你，浩克也是你。」忽然間，他彷彿終於尋找到最精確的字彙，東尼語氣一轉，堅定地道，「無論如何，你就是你。 **我信任你，勝過信任我自己。** 」

這話說得太鄭重，鄭重而肅穆，彷彿他正單膝跪在聖殿裡，許下牢不可破的誓言。

夜風灌進了炸彈造成的凹洞，空氣開始流動，遮掩著月的雲朵緩緩飄移，月色流下天井，一點一滴淌上東尼的眉眼，他的雙眼那麼明亮，像整個宇宙中最閃耀的星辰。

布魯斯在那雙專注而飽含信任的瞳孔裡，看見自己征愣而茫然的樣子，他的大腦停止了轉動，不是因為裡頭卡進令人不解的錯愕石塊，只是停止了，宛如精密運作的機械被拔掉電源供應插頭，他不能思考，浮上意識的思緒全是空白、空白和空白。

然後，他感覺到了。  
他的心臟 **劇烈跳動** ，一下子瀕臨到即將轉變的底限，布魯斯沒能搞清楚發生什麼事，沒能搞清楚被心臟幫浦一下子打入全身的東西到底是什麼。

他張口，似乎是打算說點話，喉頭卻發不出任何聲音，忽然間，他的世界只剩下那雙飽含信任的眼神，意識只剩下空白的茫然，而浩克在他皮膚底下興奮地躍動。

不是憤怒，是興奮。  
他不知道他為什麼還能清楚得分辨出浩克的感受，卻釐不清他的、屬於布魯斯的感受。

在他閃神間，東尼就覆了上來。  
那吻極其辛辣，毫不客氣，粗魯而蠻橫地掃過他的口腔，東尼嚐起來像龍舌蘭，華麗的技巧，豐富的層次，布魯斯的意識被攪得黏稠，東尼的舌頭像熱燙的火燄，強勢地奪去領導權，他恍惚地感覺到後腦勺被固定，他無能躲閃，只能被動地讓火焰在嘴裡焚燒。

他不該失去控制，不該失去意識，但這一刻，他卻沉溺在那個吻裡，動彈不得。

他彷彿站在一片蒼白而毫無色彩的天地，他看不見任何事物，只除了身前這個人，東尼是彩色的，顏色鮮艷而明亮，存在清晰而明確，布魯斯無法忽略他，他忽略全世界也忽略不了他，他感覺不了全世界，只能感覺他。

布魯斯毫無概念這吻持續了多久，他茫然地等到東尼主動退開，緩慢收拾著破碎的意識。  
他逐漸啟動聽覺功能，才終於遲緩地意識到似乎有誰在說話。

「抱歉，我有打斷什麼嗎？」  
巴頓探員的聲音盡可能表現出無辜。


	16. Final

「兩次的襲擊都和九頭蛇的餘黨有關。」

  
他們站在聯盟總部大樓某間完好的會客室，弗瑞向他們展示從被擊落的戰機裡找到的殘碎訊息。

「史克派拉男爵不是已經死了？」史蒂夫雙手環胸，目光複雜地盯著戰機內部特有的標誌，或許他不只是在思考自己字面詢問的問題。

「顯然他們有殘存的餘孽。」  
弗瑞低聲回答，毫無預警地，他話鋒一轉，「史塔克，你有什麼需要補充的？」他的目光掃向正在和布魯斯竊聲低語的東尼。

「抱歉打斷你們，請繼續。」  
布魯斯溫和地代替東尼回答，這舉動讓在場成員陷入某種微妙的沉默，不約而同地回想起上一次東尼在草地上調戲班納博士的話語，再加上之前鷹眼目睹的場景（克林特發誓他只說給一個人聽）──所以，那個關於史塔克性癖的對話，該不會是認真的吧？

「總而言之，」  
弗瑞清了清喉嚨，拉回眾人的注意力，「目前我們沒有更多資訊，只能靜觀其變。」

「消極地等待，」  
東尼擅自為結論增加註解，毫不在意弗瑞橫過他一眼（反正也只是一眼）。事實上，他的注意力全在身側的布魯斯身上，他頻繁地觸碰布魯斯，搭著他的肩，在他耳旁私語。

「如果你有更好的主意，史塔克。」  
「沒有，」東尼爽快地承認，「可以散會了嗎？」

 

●

 

「弗瑞不介意派直升機送我們一程。」  
高空中，布魯斯勾著鋼鐵人的頸項，往史塔克大廈前進。  
「布魯斯，時間就是金錢。」東尼透過盔甲傳遞的聲音有些失真，但布魯斯仍然能聽清他的愉悅。

 

雖然加了一個布魯斯，但從總部直飛回史塔克大廈，並沒有多上太久的時間，布魯斯遠遠就能看見顯眼的標誌。  
東尼一路將他抱進頂層平台，才回身卸下他的鋼鐵盔甲。布魯斯剛站定位，就聽見耳熟的問候。

『歡迎回家，班納博士。』  
「再次聽見你真好，星期五。」布魯斯懷念地看向室內熟悉的擺設，視線從天花板的邊角掃到踏足的地板，熟悉感浸潤到身體裡的每個角落，安心平和的氣氛包裹住他。

 

那感受如此鮮明，和在復仇者聯盟總部短暫落腳時的感受截然不同。  
驀然間，一陣頓悟撥開意念的霧靄。

 

布魯斯忽然發現，他一直都在想念這裡，想念住在這裡的生活，想念住在這裡的人、事、物。他從離開那刻起就在想念它們。  
他想念東尼，想念星期五，想念安東尼，想念史塔克大廈，想念他的實驗室，想念那些遠去的時光。  
他在這裡渡過最好的時光，最好的時光都在這裡。  
如今，他終於又回到這來。

 

『班納博士，』薄荷綠的圓球忽然具現在他的眼前，打斷布魯斯的思緒，『可以問問題了嗎？』  
布魯斯尚未回答，東尼隨即搶白道，「不可以，讓博士休息。」  
「沒關係，東尼。」  
布魯斯好脾氣地回答，他示意東尼不用顧慮自己，「我還有點精神，問吧。」

 

『什麼是復仇者呢？』  
乍然聽見同樣的問題，布魯斯瞬間以為自己回到過去，他反射性地回身，看向走入吧檯後方的東尼，東尼此刻正將酒倒入玻璃杯裡，彷彿感受到布魯斯的視線，他抬頭回望布魯斯。  
那幾乎是一瞬間的事，他們在對方眼裡看見同樣的答案，東尼笑了起來，他忽略安東尼的提問，朝布魯斯揚了揚另一個空酒杯，「你要來一點嗎？」

 

在布魯斯未思考之前，拒絕瞬間滾出他的舌尖，他在最後一刻用牙關卡住了拒絕，反芻自己需要顧慮的事物。  
大腦快速轉了三圈。  
他站在史塔克大廈，東尼就在這裡，他不需要顧慮誰，不需要顧慮場所，更不需要顧慮浩克。  
沒有需要顧慮的事物。  
沒有。

布魯斯呼出ㄧ口氣，露出輕鬆的微笑，「有何不可？」

東尼閃神了幾秒，下一刻，他的雙眼忽然亮起，就像那晚在復仇者聯盟總部的凹洞裡，布魯斯看見的星光。  
東尼愉悅地翹起唇角，吹了一聲口哨。

 

布魯斯好笑地收回視線，看著正在耐心等待問題的薄荷綠圓球。

過去，他看著安東尼，會看見奧創，看見他們妄自尊大的行為，看見恣意妄行的後果。  
他為此裹足不前，消極地打算銷聲匿跡，只在危機發生時考慮著是否要出面，或者被迫出面解決困境。  
他曾被動地祈求危機不要降臨，甚至背過身去，假裝看不見危機。

但逃避從來不能解決問題，只是自己欺騙自己。

 

「復仇者是一個保衛地球的組織，當敵人發動攻擊時，我們才出動，消極地等待保衛地球。」布魯斯的話很輕，他接過東尼遞來的玻璃杯，看著杯裡晃漾著橙黃的色澤。  
他沉思了一會，輕緩地呢喃，「那是不夠的。」

當布魯斯再度抬眼對上安東尼，他看見的不再是奧創，而是挑戰，是未來，是能握在手心之中的命運。  
他看見隱在安東尼身後無窮無盡的希望。  
東尼改變了他。

「復仇者該正面迎擊，甚至主動出擊。」  
如同布魯斯睜開眼睛，張開雙手擁抱他自己。

布魯斯將字音發得慎重而緩慢，彷彿從山頂向地面扔出笨重的巨石。  
**「扭轉情勢，才能改變未來。** 」

 

時間流動靜止了一秒，讓玻璃杯緣的碰撞顯得異常輕脆響亮。

 

「賓果，正確答案。」

 

東尼輕輕撞擊他的杯緣，黃橙色的佳釀盪出波紋，他們同時一口喝乾杯中的蘇格蘭威士忌，東尼用另一隻手攬住他的肩膀，額頭相抵，酒氣蒸騰地醞在鼻息之間，東尼的聲音熱燙而親暱，「布魯斯， _歡迎回家_ 。」

 

「我──」布魯斯停了一下，彷彿醞釀打算吐出的字詞。忽然間，他的字彙庫貧乏地沒能及時供應需求，他停在半空中沉思，反覆斟酌，最後才下定決心，「到家了。」  
他的語氣像剛從隔壁三條街外買回了沙威瑪，但布魯斯實際上毫無概念究竟間隔多少年後，他才能再度說出這句話。

 

他掀動唇角，微微擦過東尼的唇瓣，他們靠得那麼近，近到能看見彼此眼中自己的倒影。

布魯斯忽然想不起上一次和別人靠得這麼近是什麼時候的事，但在此刻，除了自己被映在對方眼底之外的一切都不重要。  
踏實感忽然從腳下漫上心坎。

 

世界再大也毫無意義。  
他只看見他的歸處， _絕無僅有的歸處_ ，落在東尼的眼底。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還有點談情說愛的戲碼，就都收在本子裡了w

**Author's Note:**

> 低調放一下[台灣印調](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1NFh5rPCvf2huliIUtQmpVytaFf0c1I_i3BFcetQJdaU/viewform)


End file.
